To Love A WarLord
by SonarPrime
Summary: When Megatron gets injured in a battle and ends up in an unknown forest, where just so happens a young woman jogs by. When she decides to help him, Megatron takes her on the Nemesis, there both Autobots and Decepticons will discover that this is no ordinary Earthling and my as well be the savior of Cybertron. Find out in this epic battle for survival, friendship and maybe even love
1. Chapter 1

**Helllooo readers!**

**This story has been going on in my head for a while and I thought why not it's only a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers it belongs to Hasbro!**

**First Meeting**

The Autobots were giving the Decepticons all they got and were gaining the upper hand on them. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee were facing off against a group of Vehicons lead by Knockout and Breakdown. Megatron was pounding with Optimus, but was losing it slowly. Optimus got a shot at a vital energon-line near Megatron's torso and was leaking a lot, Megatron knew this battle was lost and the energon mine did not have much energon left.

"Next time Optimus we will finish this" Megatron exclaimed before reporting to Soundwave to open a ground bridge. He ordered everyone to retreat, while he stayed behind to hold the Autobots off, but was hit on the head by Bumblebee's shot. Megatron lost consciousness, but before the Autobots could get to him Soundwave and Dreadwing flew out of nowhere and defended their master.

"Soundwave I'll hold them off you try to get Lord Megatron out of here" Dreadwing commanded and Soundwave did not need to be told twice, he picked up Megatron and started to fly away when he got shot on the back dropping Megatron in the process, he opened a space bridge to allow him to land on the Nemesis but a shot from the Autobots made him loose his focus and transported Megatron to a different location instead.

In the clear fields of Holland a young woman in her mid-twenties rode her car near her cabin in the mountains while listening to her favorite song on the radio. When she got there she unpacked her groceries and started getting dress for her afternoon jog.

She brought her phone with her but she rarely used it when she jogs in the forest, for she liked to listen to noises the forest and its animals made. It brought a sense of calmness in her whenever she got home from the city after her work or a trip to the local supermarket. Suddenly she heard a thundering sound and jumped a view feet when she heard it, she looked around and saw a bunch of birds flying away east from her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she went that specific direction and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what had landed there.

In front of her was a giant silver-colored robot and it looked badly damaged, cautiously she crept near it and inspected the strange robot. _"I wonder who built you big guy?"_she asked herself, and saw the wound were a blue liquid was leaking out of. She went immediately tied took her sweater off of her and pressed it down near the leakage. This caused the robot to stir and slowly it opened its eyes, when it was fully opened it looked around and spotted the woman near its wound.

"What do you think you are doing fleshling?" it asked, the woman jumped at the sound and looked up seeing the robot eyeing her in anger. Not wanting to provoke it and allow itself to cause more harm to itself she answered carefully "I'm trying to stop this leakage from your torso, it looks pretty bad"

The robot took notice if this and saw that she was telling the truth, the woman than asked "Can you stand up and walk, I have a barn where my cabin is you can stay there while I try to fix you up"

The robot just laughed and said "And how can an insignificant flesh creature such as yourself fix that?"

"I do not know but you can at least allow me to try" she answered not fearing his tone at all. The robot was surprised by this and tried to stand up, he was limping a little while following her to her barn when they finally reached it the robot crawled inside and laid down. After a few minutes the girl returned with some tools and started working on his wounds.

"Who are you and why do you not fear me?" the robot asked, to which she answered "My name is Sonam, but others call me Son instead because it's hard to remember and I don't have a reason to be scared of you, if anything I'm more worried because you're hurt"

The robot was shocked at this; a human more concern for the safety of something that can easily squash her is worried over its safety instead?

"What is your name and where do you come from?" Sonam asked politely, while still working on the wound. The robot looked at her and answered "My name is Megatron and I come from the planet called Cybertron" he answered.

"I had a feeling you were from outer space rather than from Earth" she smiled at him and added the finishing touches to the wound. Megatron inspected it and said "Hmm it will not hold for long is best I return to the Nemesis to let Knockout work on it further" but before he could request for a ground bridge a yell came from outside the barn.

"SONAM WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Sonam turned around a paled while looking at the door "Oh no, he can't see you here he'll call the military on you, quickly call your friends and get out while you can I'll try to keep him away"

With that she ran outside closing the door a little, but just enough for Megatron to see what is happening. Outside there was a man at his early thirties and was drunk off his ass you could smell the beer from a block away. Sonam tried to keep a safe distance between her and the man but he kept coming at her.

"So this is where the hell you've been hiding, should have known better than to run away from me" he snarled nastily at her. Sonam got mad and said "What the hell are you doing here Emereth, I told you never to come near me again you abusive, obnoxious monster"

"You better shut up bitch, you belong to me" he yelled and held her down, she struggle underneath him and yelled for him to get off but he slapped her instead.

Megatron had enough and without thinking revealed himself pointing his blaster at the man, Emereth saw him and stopped with what he was doing. Sonam stopped struggling to when she saw what Megatron was pointing at them and became concern, "Megatron what are you still doing here?" she asked.

Megatron ignored her and pointed at the man with his blaster saying "You had better get off her and leave before I shoot you here and now human"

Emereth reluctantly got off of her and started to back away from both of them. "W-w-what the f-f-f-fuck are you?" he asked stuttering. Megatron smirked and said "I will be your messenger of death if you do not leave right now" to which Emereth ran as fast as he could and did not look back.

Megatron just laughed at that and lowered his weapon looking down at Sonam, who in turn was laughing on ground "Hahaha, did you see his face priceless, I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon" she laughed.

When she calmed down Megatron noticed that she was leaking red liquid from her cheeks, concerned he asked her "Are you injured Sonam, there seems to be leaking red liquid from under your optics", Sonam brought a hand near her cheeks and wiped the liquid away "Nah, it's just a scratch trust me I got worst from him"

"Will you be alright?" he asked surprising himself even with the concern he had for the femme. "Yah, no worries big guy, I'll be alright besides shouldn't you try to contact your friends?" she asked him. Embarrassed that he just didn't do it immediately, he contacted the Nemesis and informed them of his condition, when he was done he had a annoyed look on his face and said "It will take some time apparently some fool damaged the ground bridge"

Sonam had a curious look on her face and asked "What's a ground bridge?" Megatron answered "It is a warp machine which allows us to relocate far distances within a few as you Earth-lings say seconds of time"

Her eyes widened to this and said "Try to keep it away from any human governments if you're planning on contacting them, before you know it we'll be facing another WO with that kind of technology" Megatron looked confused and asked "You do not trust your human leaders?"

"Not all of them, the majority of them are corrupted and those who do wish to help humanity where it is needed are either taken rid of or manipulated" she said in anger. Megatron though about this and said "It would seem that your planet has the same as ours"

"What do you mean?"

"My planten too was ruled under corruption and inequality, that is why it is no more for my species"

Sonam felt sorry for him and asked "Would you mind telling me about it?" too which Megatron told her about his days in the arena as a gladiator, his friendship with Orion Pax to when he was refused the title of Prime and his friend's betrayal, the great wars, the fall of his home planet and his plans for Earth.

Why he told her the last part he did not know, but she still seemed unafraid of him Sonam waited for him to finish and said "Sounds like you have been through so much Megatron, I cannot begin to imagine of that where to happen to Earth"

Megatron just looked at her and asked "You still do not fear after what I have told you about my plans for your kind and your planet" Sonam said "I could but then I do not, to be honest I do not know what to make of it but I see no point to fear you since you have been honest to me"

"Tell me how do you feel now that you have shared this all with me?" she asked him suddenly, Megatron though for a moment and said "Calm actually like I can think clearer now"

Sonam smiled and said "You should open up more you know keeping all of that bottled up isn't good for you" Megatron looked at her as if she grew a second head to which she started laughing "You should see your face, but honestly I'm telling the truth don't keep it all to yourself, you won't help anyone with that including yourself"

Megatron was speechless at this but felt she was telling the truth, he thought for a moment here was a human unafraid of him despite just telling her his intentions for her home world and her faith and still she helped him instead. He asked "Why would you help me in spite of what I have just told you and who I am?"

"Because I just want to, I like to help those who are different besides doesn't my actions prove there is still humanity left in us and you might give us a second change?" She said bluntly. Megatron though for a moment but before he could say anything more they heard a gun clicking they both turned and looked in horror who was in front of them.

**That's it for now.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Transformers!**

**The start of Friendship**

Both Megatron and Sonam looked in horror as Emereth held out a gun and pointed it at them. Megatron began to laugh and started his own weapon up, but Emereth held his ground and took out what looked like a trigger.

Sonam looked in horror at what Emereth held and demanded "What the hell are you doing Emereth?" "What does it look like I rigged your barn and cabin with a detonation bomb!"

"In case you didn't come back to me I would make sure no one got you either" he snarled nastily. "But seeming you're getting friendly with that thing behind you instead I've decided to blow you both up" before Megatron pulled the trigger of his blaster Emereth already pushed the trigger button down and both the barn and cabin went into flames.

Sonam was pushed out of the way by Megatron before she was engulfed in the explosion, Sonam got up and looked in horror as she saw both her home and friend explode in front of her. She started to cry and yelled out curses at the man. Emereth just smirked and made his way towards her planning on finishing what he started, Sonam tried to run away but he caught her before she could even move he grabbed her and held her too tight to him almost suffocating her. Emereth smirked when he noticed her losing consciousness and almost gave a last squeeze to end her permanently; he was lifted from the ground through his collar letting Sonam go in the process. To his horror he came eye to eye with Megatron, who looked like he was ready to kill him without second thoughts. Megatron spoke "I warned you to get lost didn't I, now you won't live to see another day" he threw the man up in the air and blasted him into debris. Megatron grunted before he took notice of the unconscious femme beneath him, he carefully lifted her up and rubbed her back gently. For a moment he thought the worst before she started breathing again, she slowly lifted herself up and looked around and saw to her amazement and joy Megatron alive and well in front of her.

She started crying again and held his thumb, Megatron smiled but then looked concern at his surroundings, both her home and barn were gone. "Do you have any other place you can reside for the time being?", she looked up and saw what he was talking about she shook her head and said "I'm afraid not, the reason I live up here was because of him I left everything behind because of him"

Megatron thought for a moment and decided to take her along with him on the Nemesis; just then the ground bridge appeared in front of him. He put Sonam on his shoulders and began to walk towards it "Why are you taking me with you, I'll just be a burden on you".

"You have shown me how brave you are and after what this sniveling fleshiling tried to do I have no intentions to leave you behind like this" Megatron replied as he entered the bridge and disappeared from the scene leaving behind a burned down barn and cabin home.

Arriving at the Nemesis both Soundwave and Dreadwing were awaiting their Lord's arrival, but what they didn't expect was that Megatron brought a human femme with him. One that was riding on his shoulder no less both thought if he had hit his head while landing at the unknown location. "Greetings Soundwave, Dreadwing have everyone gather in the bridge room immediately I would like to introduce our newest arrival" while pointing at the femme on his shoulders.

Both Cons were surprised at this but knew better than to argue with Megatron's decision, in less than a few cycles the entire bridge was filled the Vehicons, Knockout, Breakdown and Arachnid. Megatron came in as last; Soundwave and Dreadwing on either side, however when they saw the human femme on Megatron shoulders they had the same reaction as Soundwave and Dreadwing did.

Arachnid was the first to say something without thinking "My Lord it would seem that a small pests has entered the ship, allow me to dispose of it for you" and tried to grab the femme from Megatron's shoulder, however before she could grab her the femme jumped as hard as she could and did a summer-sault backwards towards Soundwave's shoulders and landed craze fully there.

Everyone just stared in surprise at her and wondered how she could do that, the femme looked at them and said "I don't think Megatron would like it if you'd just treated me like that" smiling at Megatron, who to everyone's surprise smirked at her. Megatron then faced Arachnid and held her neck tightly chocking her in the process "This femme is named Sonam and is an honorary recruit to the Decepticons and if any of you treat her with disrespect you will answer to me, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" and threw her near a wall.

Everyone trembled at his tone and either nodded out of fear or replied with "Yes, my Lord Megatron" though many wondered what made this particular fleshling special. Megatron then ordered "Knockout and Breakdown I want two of you to get the essential necessities she needs during her stay on the Nemesis, she will accompany you so you won't make any mistakes, Soundwave see to it that her quarters is connected to mine", everyone went about their duties, except for Knockout and Breakdown who took Sonam from Soundwave's shoulder as gently as he could as to not provoke Megatron's orders. Sonam smiled at him and said "Hey there tall bulky and handsome what's your name?" Breakdown smirked at her and answered "The names Breakdown and this here's Knockout" pointing a thumb at his partner, she smiled at him and asked "Hi, I love your paintjob it really suits you" Knockout smirked deviously and said "I human with actual taste I think we'll get along just fine".

Megatron watched her interaction with the two and felt a pang of anger rise in him, he wondered why he would be angry at her getting along with his officers. He began to walk towards forward towards one of the monitors and started typing something, Soundwave and Dreadwing both went to their post, while Breakdown and Knockout when to the ground bridge and typed in a location where they can buy the requires for their human guest. Both transformed before they went through and Son eyes widened at the site, she wolf-whistled at them and said "Hubba, hubba, good looking as bots and as vehicles" Both mechs roared their engine at that pleased that she thought so, she then went inside Breakdown "Sorry Knockout but with all the stuff I'll need I think Breakdown will be too full with them, when we head back I'll take a ride with you alright"

"Sounds like a plan to me, tell me do you like racing?" Knockout asked, "Heck yeah, but mostly when their street races, heck my favorite movies are the Fast and the Furious sagas have you seen the cars they use, makes me wish I had a nice set of wheels like those"

Both Breakdown and Knockout roared their engine at that and went through the portal in front of them. They stopped at a Wall Mart and activated their hollows, Breakdown had a military built body, with a blue vest underneath his white shirt, baggy pants, Black military boots and had an eye patch on one of his eyes; his hair was silver colored with white streaks. Knockout was a little less muscular than Breakdown, wore a red vest, and blue jeans same black boots as Breakdown and had red hair. Both had the Decepticon symbol tattooed on their arms, that caught Son's eye and asked "Aren't you guys afraid you'll be spotted with those?" and pointed at their tattoos. They both looked and shrugged "Meh, don't worry about it" Knockout said and went inside the store, both Breakdown and Knockout looked with amazement at the store and how much stuff there was, Son saw their faces and smirked "Don't worry I won't be needing all of this stuff besides you'll need a major credit card for that"

Both Decepticons sighted in relief and started helping her with everything she needed, when they got what they came for the went to the cashier, when the transaction was finished Knockout came in front and gave the cashier the money and they went their way, Son asked "Where did you get the money from?", Knockout replied with a smirk "That's a secret you don't have to worry about"

Son just shrugged and went inside Knockout after they put the bags in Breakdown, they started to head out to a secure location when Breakdown started "Hey, uh what's your name again? It's kind of hard" Son smiled and said "Hahaha, I get that a lot just call me Son that's what everyone eventually calls me" Both Decepticons thought it was a good name but still wondered what made her so special to Megatron, taking a change Knockout asked her "Tell me what made you get to Megatron's good side? No fleshling has ever lived long enough when Megatron's around unless their protected by the Autobots of course"

Son thought for a moment and answered "Well maybe because I helped him with that wound near his torso area and when I talked to him, but probably because I didn't show him any fear despite when he told me of his plans for this planet." "You're not mad at us for what we have planned for your planet?" Breakdown asked "Nope, I do not see why, considering that humanity will do the same thing eventually and besides you're doing it for your own home-planet"

Knockout and Breakdown were astonished by her honesty and kept quiet along the way, when they got back on the Nemesis they helped Son with her stuff when they got to her quarters, it was way too big for her but she saw a lift near the berth and hoped n when the lift got all the way to the top she couldn't believe what she saw, it looked like an entire apartment with bed and bathroom installed and a kitchen. Whooping out of joy she jumped on the bed and snuggled in the blanket, Knockout and Breakdown both chuckled at her antics and put everything on the berth. The both went back to their post and left her alone to settle in, just when she finished with everything the doors opened again and Megatron walked in he then activated his holoform he had a military built body like Breakdown, except he was a little taller he wore a grey vest and was shirtless, grey baggy pants and black military boots; his hair was grey his eyes were blood red as he walked towards her. Son went to him and gave him a hug surprising him, she smiled when looking at him "Thank you so much for this, it really looks like a home" Megatron regained his composure and cleared his throat a little "Ahem, yes I am satisfied you find your dwellings comfortable however I wish to show you around the Nemesis if you would not mind" his hollow faded and he held out his hand for her to climb on, when she was secured they went for the tour around the ship.

**A few hours later**

Sonam was astounded of how big the ship really was "Remind me to ask you for a GPS or something if I ever have to dwell this place alone, it's huge"

Megatron smiled at her "I will see to it that Soundwave will provide you with the equipment you ask for but for now you stay close with either me or one of my officers" Son pouted a little at that but said nothing of it, she knew that there may be others like Arachnid not fond of her being here _"Well then, guess I have to convince them otherwise"_ she promised herself.

**Phew! Finally done with this chapter.**

**I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to introduce her to Primus and the Primes in later chapters!**

**A little spoiler alert for all of you fabulous readers out there: I'm planning on adding another Prime to this story can you guess who?**

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Transformers**

**Like I mentioned previously I'll add another Prime in this story to aid both sides when the time is right, I'm still giving you time to guess who it is ;-)**

**On with the story!**

**The Nemesis**

_The struggle between the two titans was massive; time could only take so much. This was well known by both however while that of light wishes to end this conflict, the Darkness refuses until his brother yields to his will and his alone. Primus, the creator of all Cybertronian live knew this and created his warriors, champions of what will be known as Cybertron. The Thirteen Primes had fought with all their might, yet they knew it was not enough for if they needed this enemy to be defeated it will have to be from the inside. _

_Now all the Great Thirteen Primes stood before each other in a center and discussed their last effort to defeat the enemy and brother to their Creator; Unicron The Destroyer. "My brothers and sister we have fought against all odds, however it would seem it is not enough" Maximus Prime started, Megatronus Prime countered "Did we now? I have yet to start", all the Primes knew how Megatronus loves the thrill of battle and just shook their heads at his remark. Solus Prime then looked and said "I have created as much weapons as I could, yet it would seem it is not enough" shoulders slumped, Alpha Trion Prime consoled her "We mustn't give up my fellow Primes, there is always a way we have yet to find it." After much discussion the Primes made a last effort, one that would seal their fates and branded some with the coldest of titles for eons to come._

_Primus then suddenly communicated with his Primes "My beloved children, you all have fought so well on my behave, but I fear even if you succeed I fear our home as we know it will fall and crumble by another force" all the Primes widen their optics at this. Despite their efforts another force will come and challenge their existence, but before any of them could question their creator he continued "Do not worry my children for I have a solution, eons beyond this historic event there will rise another child of mine, I have already send out a part of my spark into the galaxy. When all of Cybertron and its people face their Darkest Hour, my child shall rise and spread throughout all and Cybertron will once again bath in the light" he paused for a moment and suddenly a small sphere of light blasted into the sky filled with stars, the Primes knew that it was their lost brother or sister and let it be. "Now my children go and accomplish your mission, the spark will return some solar-cycle and rejoice us all, Till All Are One!" and with that he went into his deepest slumber waiting for that small part of him to return. _

Sonam was wondering around the Nemesis for a while, she had been given the device from Soundwave to show her way around, suddenly al group of Vehicons were heading her direction. Before one of them stepped on her, she jumped away as quick as possible, one of the Vehicons saw her and immediately stopped causing the others to look at him funny "Hey why did you stop?" he pointed down at Sonam and all of them suddenly froze. Sonam waved at them "Hey guys, what's up?" they looked up and then at each other and back at her, one of them replied "The ceiling of the ship actually" as he pointed upwards, this caused her to giggle at that and explained "I didn't mean literally what is up, I meant how you all are doing or what is happening, you know the 411 on things; the latest news, etc" they looked confuse at her "Its modern earth talk actually, you can search the internet for the latest update on human languages and way of speaking". They looked at her and then suddenly stiffened a bit, Son though she might have said something to upset them, suddenly one of them started "Yo, homegirl what you up to?" and posed like a gangster with his left foot front, his arms crossed, and his hips slightly leaned backwards. She just looked and him and replied with a smile "Not lotta dawg, just hanging around, ya feeling me" and punched her chest lightly with a fist, they all laughed together, when they got their composure one of the Vehicons said "You know, we were told you humans are nothing but disgusting creatures, but you're alright..uuhhmm" "Just call me Son, everyone will eventually like I told Knockout and Breakdown my name is kinda hard, btw what are all of your names?" the Vehicons gave her a confused look. "You know what do they call each of you like a designation" she tried to explain, another one replied "We don't have any, we were all created as drones basically we were given codes" and showed her their markings, this surprised her really and she said "That's not fair on you guys, I mean you guys surely aren't behaving like drones" "We don't understand miss Son" she held a hand up "Please, it's just Son, miss makes me feel old and what I mean is you guys just gave me your opinion on my behavior towards you guys and what has been told to you about my kind, a drone doesn't have the free will to give an opinion" the Vehicons were surprised at her statement, no one has ever told them that before.

She then though a little and said "Tell you what, why don't you guys search the web for names or come up with some yourselves and talk with the others about this, I surely don't just wanna call you guys U or Drone, that's just not my style so try to come up with names and tell me next time ok?" she winked at them and went her merry way. The group just looked at her; they all though about what she said, maybe she could be right after all they did speak amongst themselves whenever they were off or if they were on their energon-break. Things were surely changing around the Nemesis with this new-comer and perhaps for the best.

In one of the occupied rooms within the Nemesis, Arachnid was spacing back and forth from the humiliation. "AARRGGHH! What does Megatron see in that sniffling creature, she would have made a perfect trophy. But no instead he makes her his recruit, as if that brat can actually be useful" she said to no one particular, suddenly she heard a familiar sound coming from nowhere _"Awww, what's the matter, The Glorious Megatron gave you a time-out Spider?" _She froze suddenly knowing who that voice belonged to _"Y-y-you, w-w-what, w-w-where, h-h-how?" "What's the matter spider, not happy to see me?" "Why are you here, why now?" "That's for ME to know right now Arachnid, don't forget you're one of us and under MY orders, so I suggest you watch what you say any further. But if you must know, I'm heading towards the planet you're on and don't you dare ask me why we'll meet as soon as I'm there"_

The connection ended and Arachnid felt alone in her chamber again, she began to smirk evilly with a last thought _"So, we're finally making our move just like our master promised, soon Megatron will regret ever humiliating me, starting with his precious pet"_

**Meanwhile in the communications area**

Soundwave was busy with the Iacon data-base searching for more locations of the Relics and Decepticon Weapons, Sonam walked into the area and saw what he was doing _"Hhhmm, I wonder what Soundwave is up to?"_ she was suddenly lifted from the ground, she looked over her shoulder and saw a metal bird's head. The bird dropped her on the desk and she made a loud THUMPH sound, Soundwave turned and looked at her, like he was demanding why she was here, Son looked back at him with a smile and said "Hi, didn't mean to intrude while your worked I just though you could use some company, besides from your friend here what's his name anyways?" while she tenderly petted the metal bird on the head, who surprisingly leaned forward to the toughest. "His name is Lazerbeak" he started and Son looked at him with bright eyes "So you do talk, here I was worried you couldn't I'm glad you proved me wrong. So Laserbeak huh?! That's a good name for him or her" Soundwave leaned forward and petted the bird as well "Lazerbeak is of femme origin, my designation is Soundwave resident Communications Officer and TIC to Megatron" "Aaahh, so then the other bot must be Dreadwing, when Megs and I walked through the ground bridge" Son stated. She looked at the screen and asked him "What's all this?" "Iacon data-base contains with the location of Cybertronian Relics and important Decepticon Weapons" "Whoa, that much and there all here on Earth?" Son asked him "Negative, certain locations beyond Earth's atmosphere" he told her. "Forgive me with these entire questions, but do you miss Cybertron?" Soundwave looked at her and answered "Ever-cycle but nothing can be done to bring the planet back to its original form" he told her sadly, while Lazerbeak lowered his head at the mention of their home planet. Son looked at him sadly and hugged one of his servos "Don't give up Soundwave, you need to keep going for the sake of everyone if you don't your planet will truly disperse, people try and fail all the time, but you'll really fail when you've stopped trying. I'm sure Cybertron will be restored one day, because I'd certainly would like to see what it looks like one day" and smiled up at him Soundwave was stunned by this and what she said. He thought about it and realized she was right about it, he couldn't give up no matter what. Son then decided to head "If you don't mind Soundwave could you let me down I'd like to go now" Soundwave held out his hand and let her down. She headed out while Soundwave looked at her retreating form, unknowing to Lazerbeak and Son he smiled behind his visor and returned to the screen with new determination.

Son walked through the halls and heard a noise; she pressed her head on one of the doors and heard someone grunt on the other side. Fearing that someone could be hurt she rushed in using the codes on the GPS-device and saw that Dreadwing was swinging his sword around, she stood there wide eyed not daring to move as he swung his sword with such graze. When he finished, she clapped her hands Dreadwing turned around and saw her there doing something weird with her hands he though she was malfunctioning or something and went to her "Are you alright, young miss?" Son looked at him confused and answered "Yeah, I'm fine why you asked?" Dreadwing titled his head and said "You were doing something with your hands I thought you were malfunctioning or something" "Oh, that was clapping I saw you train with your sword, you're amazing Dreadwing I've never seen anyone move like that with a sword before" she explained to him and Dreadwing stood there wide eyed "You enjoyed my training session?" "Why, yes Dreadwing you're amazing" causing Dreadwing to blush a little at that. He then walked out of the room with her on his hand "Lord Megatron would not like it if you were to be injured in the training room little miss, is best if you stood clear from this area" "So that's the training area? Need I'd like to train as well if you don't mind could you maybe teach me some of those moves?" Dreadwing looked at her like she lost her mind "I'm serious think about it, what if something goes wrong and I need to defend myself, I'd at least know how to besides it wouldn't hurt would it?" Dreadwing thought for a moment "We will have to discuss this with Lord Megatron, little miss" "What's with the little miss? Just call me Son you don't have to call me that" "But Megatron told us to treat you with respect" he countered "True but I'm telling you to just call me by my name, I'm sure Megatron wouldn't mind that if I'd told you so" she smiled at him, which he reflected back to her. They walked a little bit and talked for a while, he told her about his brother and why he came to Earth and of his brother's demise. Son was heartbroken at the story and immediately held his thumb "I'm so sorry Dreadwing, I cannot begin to imagine what that is like for you, first your home and now your brother" "That is the harsh reality when in war Son" "I know Dreadwing my kind has war on Earth too, but still I do not see what it solves all it does is hurt people even more and leaves nothing but destruction. It isn't right no one should suffer like that, especially when a bond like yours and your brother's is involved" and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Dreadwing was shock for the girls affection towards him and his brother _"Perhaps there is more to her than meets the eye"_

"Do you know where he is buried, your brother I mean" "Yes, he is buried here on Earth" Son smiled and said "I would like to visit him someday of you do not mind and pay my respects to him, if I'm part of the Decepticons now I'd like to be there for you guys. That is if you let" she asked him and looked with anticipation. He thought for a moment and smiled "I'm sure my brother would like it if he was visited by a fellow Decepticon" Son whooped and hugged him again "Thank you so much Dreadwing" and walked into the main hanger of the ship where Megatron was standing.

Megatron turned around and smiled a little when he saw Dreadwing coming in with Son "Aah Dreadwing, good that you have brought Sonam here I would like for her to learn more about Cybertron" Son and Dreadwing looked at each other and then at Megatron "You're going to teach me about Cybertron?" "Yes, if you are one of us, you must learn more about us, starting with reading and writing Cybertronian" Son jumped from Dreadwing's hand and landed on the monitor desk "I won't let you down, and while we're at it with teaching me can Dreadwing teach me how to fight?" she asked him and smiled at Dreadwing. Megatron was surprised and he turned to Dreadwing for explanation "She saw me train with my sword when she entered one of the training rooms and asked me to teach her, that is also why I am here Lord Megatron. I would like to teach Son how to defend herself if any of us were in disposable" he told his master and smiled and Son again. Megatron was shocked and turned to look at Son, who just looked at him with pleading eyes "Please Megatron, he's really good and before you get mad at him for calling me by my name, I gave him permission" she said to him and waited for Megatron's respond. Megatron felt a pang of sadness and anger at the same time with her request _"Why do I feel this way every time she is with my soldiers of even smiles at them it doesn't make sense. Perhaps I should ask Knockout later about this"_ he sighted first and said "Very well, you may teach her Dreadwing, AFTER she is finished with me" Son whooped again and mentioned for Megatron to hold her up again. He did so and put her on his shoulders, suddenly he felt her lips on his cheeks and blushed a little at that looking at her "Thank you so much Megatron, I promise to do my best" she told him and smiled. Megatron just smiled back and left the control room with all the occupations shocked out of their processors at what they have witnessed, immediately some of the Vehicons began to comm the others on the rest of the ship on what had happened.

**Well this chapter is done. Wonder who this mysterious contact of Arachnid is? **

**BTW have any of you figured out who this new Prime is?**

**Read and Review please!**

**PS: Yes, there will be romance in this story ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or anything else related to Transformers**

**Revelations and Confessions**

Megatron walked to his quarters after his check-up with Knockout, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him or why he felt the way he did after he saw Sonam's interaction with Dreadwing, Knockout and Breakdown. Grunting in frustration he laid down on his berth and remembered what Sonam told him _"You should open up more, don't keep it all to yourself you won't help anyone if you do, including yourself" _he thought for a moment and decided to go see Soundwave about the matter tomorrow, since it concerned Sonam he couldn't go to her about the matter. _"Perhaps Soundwave could shed some light into this matter" _and closed his optics.

**With Knockout and Breakdown**

Knockout was reading the scans he made from Megatron when he stopped by earlier, to say he was surprised was an understatement, Breakdown walked in and he went to his partner "Hey, whatya reading there?" "Lord Megatron's scans. He stopped by earlier and told me he some glitches in his systems, which is weird cause I can't find anything wrong with him on the scanning's" Breakdown thought for a moment and said " Was by any chance Son with him?" "No she wasn't Megatron dropped her off in her room before he stopped by he told me, why?" "Hahaha you won't believe what I overheard the Vehicons talk about in the Rec room when I went to get our energon" Knockout raised his brow and asked " Oh, and what does that have to do with anything?" "Well Megatron was talking with Son about teaching her Cybertronian and for Dreadwing to start training her, when she was told that she gave him a kiss on his cheeks and Megatron stiffened for a moment. But that wasn't even the weirdest part Megatron actually smiled at her and I mean an actual smile" Knockout had his jaws lowered to the ground almost from that and immediately looked at his scans and back at Breakdown " If that is true, then there might be more going on between her and Megatron that we thought" " Whatya mean?" Breakdown asked confused Knockout grinned " My dear Breakdown, what I mean is that our Lord might be falling for the human femme" Breakdown seemed unconvinced and said " Are you sure about that?" " Wanna test this theory out then, whenever they're both near let's have a friendly chat with her and see how our master reacts to it shall we?" " Don't get us into trouble KnockOut, I really can't afford to be on Megatron's bad side especially when your involved" he told him concerned. Knockout was a little surprised and grinned at him " Don't worry Big guy, I won't get us in trouble" and put his arms around Breakdown's shoulders " Besides won't you protect me" giving him a teasing grin before kissing him full on the lips Breakdown kissed him back as passionate as he could to show his lover he meant what he said. " You know I will Knockout you're the reason I keep going in this fight" smiling at Knockout when he ended the kiss, Knockout smiled again and tried to kiss him again, but was lifted bridal style from the ground "How about we continue this in our room darling" and winked at Knockout while carrying him out of the med-bay.

**With the Vehicons**

"Is true I saw it myself when I was at the bridge, you should have seen his face when he looked at her"

"I don't believe it, are you seriously saying that the big grump was actually HAPPY?" "SSHHHH SSSHHH!"

" Keep quiet you want Soundwave to hear what we're saying about Megatron behind his back?"

The Vehicons we're discussing what they had seen on the bridge and some just couldn't believe the tale, until one of them came in and said "If you guys don't believe us, I happened to record the entire scenery" and sent them the recording of the event, to say that all the Vehicons we're stunned was an understatement. One of the Vehicons who encountered her earlier just looked at the scenery in front of her and thought about what she had told him and his friends "you know, I think she was right about us" the others in the room looked at him and asked "Right about what?" "About us having a free will, I mean look at us she just came here and already she saw us for who we are, everyone else just call us clones or drones for that matter and treat us as such" "What are you getting at?" another asked him a little confused at his statement "Just look at us, we're gossiping about them behind their backs like any other bot from Cybertron, she made this point when she talked to us and asked what our designation was" "But we were never given any" "So what? We can come up with some the Earthlings have some interesting names on this planet, as well as names that are only mentioned in what they call sci-fi, why shouldn't we have names instead of a coding?"

All the Vehicons looked at each other and pondered for a moment, both he and the girl had a good point on the matter. They all started discussing on each other's name or designation, perhaps one day the other Decepticons will see them as such as well. It would seem Son's influence on the residence of the Nemesis might come in handy for the future. One of the Vehicons then said "You know, she just arrived at the Nemesis and already she saw us as more than just drones like any other being would, I can say why Megatron brought her back with him" the others could only agree with him.

**With Dreadwing and Soundwave**

Dreadwing was on his way to where Soundwave was and thought about what had happened previously, never in his Decepticon-career had he seen his Lord and Master smile at anyone, much less a human female. But then again she's shown her compassion for the Decepticons, no one else ever bother about the loss of his diseased brother and how she wished to visit him at his grave to pay her respect as a fellow Decepticons. _"Perhaps I was wrong about the inhabitants of this planet, they seem to be more like us than I thought"_ he entered the room where Soundwave was at and went to him seeing he was still busy with the data-base.

Soundwave turned around and looked at Dreadwing " Sorry I thought perhaps, you would like to join me to the rec room before we should retire for the cycle" Dreadwing told Soundwave, who just kept staring at him "You would like to keep me company?" "Yes, and perhaps to talk about the human female, has she been talking with as well?" "Affirmative, she stopped by today and talked a little about Cybertron and what she thought about the war"

Dreadwing smiled and said "Yes, she is something else, makes you wonder what the rest of her kind has in store, she seemed determine enough to let me train her" Soundwave titled his head "Megatron also mentioned about teaching her about Cybertron and Cybertronian writing" he looked at Soundwave and smiled sadly "She had mentioned on visiting my brother's grave, it would seem she will change how things run around me perhaps for the better"

**With Sonam**

Son was laying on her bed, but was restless in her dream she was floating in space but couldn't feel anything, not cold, not warmth or anything. Suddenly she stopped in front of a giant Metal Planet, she wondered if that was Cybertron, until she saw a Black hole forming on the other side and what came out of it frightened her, there were the most scary creatures she'd ever witnesses, some of those creatures reminded her of Trolls and Giants from those fairytale-movies people reanimated, but only more robotic. She saw how the creatures devoured the planet into flames, she started to yell for them to stop for them to leave the planet alone, but the creature didn't pay heed to her suddenly everything became white and she was no longer in space. When she regained her sight, she saw the most beautiful landscape she had ever witnessed, there were grass hills with a pond nearby and she was sitting underneath a cherry tree. Suddenly she heard a trembling sound and felt something huge walk towards her, when she looked around she saw other Cybertronians there twelve of them there, with one of them that looks like a female _"Greetings young one, do not fair us will not harm you" one of them started, Son was astonished at how gentle he sounded "Who are you all and what was all of that what I had seen, is it your planet is it in trouble?" she asked concern for the planet. _

_The Primes all seemed to smile at her concern for the planet, another continued "That was planet Cybertron our home planet, we are the first Primes ever to be created by Primus to defeat Unicron the destroyer" "Yes, Megatron told me about you guys, but wasn't there thirteen of you?" "Yes, young one, there is but our fellow Prime left the planet in the early days of peace, for he was worried about what our creator Primus had told us before we put our plan into action" another continued "Worried about what? What I had just seen earlier?" she asked them, the female began to speak "Young one, our creator had told us of a much greater threat to our home than what we had faced, but we were not chosen to face this evil, you were young one" _

_To say Son was surprised was an understatement "What are you saying exactly? How is it that I must face this threat?" another Prime stepped forward and spoke in a tough-guy tone "You are a small spark of Primus, send out into space during our final battle with the destroyer the very one who was chosen to reunite with our creator during the Darkest Hour Cybertron and its people have ever faced" _

_Son was worried and asked "What I have seen, what were those creatures the ones attacking the planet?" "We do not know where they come from or what they are" Son pondered for a moment "How am I to find Primus in the first place and what must I do?" one the Primes looked concern and asked her "Are you not afraid of what you have to face little one?" she recognized a fatherly concern in his tone "Well yes, a little bit but it is your home-world and it's being destroyed completely and if I have a change to prevent it than I'd rather set aside that fear than watch such a cowardly act" she told him with determination in her voice to which the Primes smiled and one of them said "You truly are a pure sparked creature young one and I am honored to be by your side during the final battle for our existence" _

_Son smiled and then looked worried "But when will I know what to do and when to do it?" she asked them and looked at them with anticipation. The Primes smiled "The first thing what must be done is the unity between the Autobots and Decepticons and Neutrals in this war, it must end or there will be no hope for our planet or people" _

_Son smiled at him and said "I'll do my best everyone, but I'm not sure how and if it will work on my own" the female looked at her "Young one, our fellow Prime is on his way to Earth as we speak, he will help you along the way and is wise beyond the ages of time and the Prime residing on Earth will listen to you as well" she frowned a little and continued "Megatron however could be a problem, he does not agree to the ways of the Autobots, none of the Decepticons do" Son thought a little and then said "Maybe it's not the Autobots was of thinking and doing things, he's probably scared because things will go back to the corruptive ways they once were and the inequality some were treated with" the Primes looked at each other "It would seem you are much wiser than we thought, but have heart in yourself, we will leave the decision Megatron makes to you" Son smiled "I can't make any promises but I'll try for Cybertron for our future" as she punched the air. The Primes were satisfied with her answer and felt it was time for her to wake up "We must leave you little one, keep this for yourself for now until our brother arrives on Earth, we will make contact with you in due time" Son smiled and waved at them._

Back on the Nemesis Son woke up and looked around her, she was back in her room before she could ponder on the dream she had, she had a burning feeling on her lower back and jumped out of the bed clutching her back a little. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror while turning her back to it, what she saw we're symbols and were glowing bright blue for a moment, until the burning stopped and the marks disappeared within her skin. "Hhhmm, seems like it wasn't a dream now I have a mission of my own to accomplish and I'll be damned if anyone or anything stood in my to return Cybertron to its former glory for the Decepticons, Autobots and all other Cybertronians across the galaxies"

She went to take a shower to start her day and wore some blue jeans, black sneakers and a red shirt with black jacket; she put her hair in a bun and wore a pair of red hand-gloves. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought she looked pretty and headed out to start her first lessons.

**At the Bridge**

Megatron was scanning for energon deposits and the reports made from the previous day, he thought about Son a little bit and wondered if she was happy being her on the Nemesis. Some of the Vehicons looked over at him, in case they might see something interesting happen to their leader, the door swung open and in came their human residence smiling at them and said "Good morning everyone slept well?" she asked some, causing Megatron to turn around a little shock that he didn't hear the door open. Megatron immediately composed himself hoping no one in the room saw him, Son smiled and said "I'm ready for my first lesson sir" and gave him a salute at that. Megatron smiled at her and handed out his hand for her to climb on "No need to call me that, just Megatron will suffice" he told her unaware he was being watched and recoded by some of the Vehicons there, they also got a glimpse of his previous action, others were trying not laugh at the site. Son started reading some of the symbols on the screen and listened to what Megatron was saying about them, this continued for a while.

A few hours later Son was walking around the Nemesis, until she was pulled up upside down by some sticky material. Son looked up and saw Arachnid spinning her up to the ceiling "Arachnid what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm getting back at you for the humiliation Megatron put me through" she snarled at her and started hanging her upside down on the ceiling before she brought out one of her sharp talons and ripped her shirt, revealing her bra, Arachnid chuckled and said "You know I wonder how the humans are so different from each other on your physical appearance? Makes me want to gut you and see for myself if the same goes on the inside" Son was trying to struggle away from Arachnids talons and grunted "Arachnid stop this, what will you gain from this action?" "Just the complete satisfaction of at least gutting one human and just to make sure Megatron doesn't suspect me of this action I'm leaving behind one of Knockout's dissecting tools" and laughed while holding it up. Son was frightened out of her wits and screamed hoping someone would hear her, but Arachnid webbed her mouth shut at that and snarled darkly at her "Just for that I'm dissecting you very slowly" Arachnid started near her chest and a trickle of blood floated out her dripping down her face, Son started to whimper from the pain and tried to scream and shove away from Arachnids ministration, but Arachnid would have none of it and kept her in one position. She cut her bra in two, revealing her breast to her and continued upwards near her append ache the blood kept flowing out her and dripped even more cover her face with streams of blood. Son felt her dizzy and wanted the pain just to end she thought of what the Primes had told her and tried to stay awake, with this much bleeding going to sleep wasn't an option. Before Arachnid could completely open her up, she was shot at by a small laser and let her go, Son started to fall but before she could hit the ground a servo caught her she looked up and saw Soundwave's visor and smiled at him "H-h-h-hey S-S-S-Soundwave h-h-how a-a-a-are y-y-you?" she asked him before grunting in pain. Soundwave held her near his spark and gently rubbed her back, he looked up and saw Arachnid make a run for it before he or Lazerbeak could shoot at her again she vanished. Soundwave knew he'd have to get to her later and send Lazerbeak out to get Megatron; he hurried to the med bay contacting Knockout to prep the medical bay.

Knockout was busy with some scans when suddenly Soundwave burst through the doors, he jumped and turned around to see Soundwave there clutching something in his servos. Knockout held a hand at his spark "Primus, Soundwave what got your tailpipes in a twist and what's that you're holding there?" he asked while trying to look in his servos, to only see something red leaking from them, he backed off and said "What is that disgusting red fluid leaking out of them?" Soundwave held out his servo and revealed Son in a bloody heap, Knockout gasped and immediately brought out his tools, but one of them was missing he'd worried about that later right now he was glad just the tools he needed to help femme was there. He commed Breakdown and told him about Son's condition, suddenly bot cons heard some rumbling and in came Breakdown rushing at the medical berth, when he saw Son he looked at Soundwave "Who did this to her" Soundwave showed both a picture of Arachnid on his screen and both cons snarled at that. "I should have known that she-spider was trouble the moment she got here, is she asking for trouble with Megatron?" Knockout just snarled while working on stitching the wound on Son, Breakdown looked at her and suddenly realized she was naked he got out a small clean cloth and covered her breast with them, both Knockout and Soundwave looked at him and he replied with a shrug "What?! I find it offensive when a femme lies unconscious with her breast plating open" none of the others argued at that.

Suddenly the med bay doors opened and in came Megatron with Lazerbeak in tow, he set his eyes on the berth and once he saw the condition Son was in he blew a gasket "SOUNDWAVE, WHAT HAPPENED, WHO DARED TO INJURE HER?!" he roared out in the med bay, causing those who walked by to jump up in fright and ran for their lives, others who heard it from across the hall went to the door and pressed their audios at it. Inside Soundwave revealed a surveillance recording of Arachnid injuring Son and what she was planning, Knockout frowned "That no good for nothing, creepy crawling, backstabbing wench once I get my hands on her I'll…." before he could say more Megatron beat him to it "Find her Soundwave and have her dragged to me AT ONCE!" Soundwave complied immediately and send out Lazerbeak, he took a look at his servos and his energon began to boil, he was going to get back at the spider this.

Dreadwing was training again when he got the message from Soundwave to look out for the spider; he wondered what had happened and commed Soundwave on the matter, who sent everyone the surveillance footage. To say the entire base was searching was an understatement, but no one could find Arachnid anywhere. Some of the Vehicons started to talk amongst themselves "Why would she do such a thing" "I swear that spider is both creepy and insane" "Megatron is probably going to punish her with extremes for this"

**Back at the Med Bay**

Knockout and Breakdown just finished her wounds and were cleaning her up, Megatron was stood there surveying the entire scene. He felt a pang of worry and anger combined now and just couldn't make sense of it, he would normally punish anyone who disobeyed his orders, but the fact that Son was injured like that, he just couldn't understand why he would be anger at her sight instead of the insubordination of Arachnid. "Knockout, how is she?" he suddenly asked making both Cons look up at him, "She will recover my Lord, but I suggest she skips training for a while or her stitches will open again and might put her in an even worse state" Knockout explained while cleaning his equipment and tools. Megatron nodded and started carefully caress her hair, he felt it was a little sticky, but probably from the blood his energon boiled again "Knockout I require another scan from you, it would seem this glitch is acting up again" Megatron explained the medic and looked up at him Knockout looked at Breakdown, then back at Megatron before replying "Lord Megatron before I do, where exactly do you feel this glitch?" he asked carefully.

Megatron looked at him weird and answered "Within my spark, I have been feeling this way since she has been around and with her current condition I'm feeling a pang within my spark, as if it wants to fly out of my chamber and land next to her" Knockout and Breakdown had both their optics wide at that, both knew of this feeling since it is the same they felt for each other. Knockout had the same feeling when he had to repair Breakdown's optics, he was worried and anger that anyone hurt his lover in such a fashion, Breakdown held the same feelings when he was injured during battle back on Cybertron. Knockout cleared his throat and started "Lord Megatron it would be best that you sit down for this, since no scan will be needed" Megatron complied sitting right next to Son and continued with his caress, waiting for Knockout's explanation. Knockout grabbed a chair of his own and Breakdown sat next to him "You see my Lord, what I am about to tell you about this matter with your spark might be unbelieving to you, but as I see it there is no other explanation" he started giving Megatron time to gather all that "Proceed, Knockout" he told him "My lord this feeling you have is called affection and when I say that, it means that you have what some human call one of romance intentions" he proceeded carefully Megatron just stared at the medic with a blank expression, Knockout sighted and continued "What I mean to say is, that your feelings for Son is more than just comrade or friend, you are in love with her my Lord"

Megatron had his jaws to the ground hearing Knockouts explanation "H-h-h-how is it possible for me to have such an feeling for her?" "My lord think about it, she has been nothing but honest to all of us ever since we met her and she is the one who helped you when you were injured your feelings for her must have started off as a simple companion, to friend to even more" Megatron was stunned at this and just looked at Son. Breakdown than suddenly asked "My lord, if I my, how do you feel now as you look at her in such a condition?" Megatron kept his eyes on Son and replied "Like my spark has been ripped from me" without thinking twice. Both Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other with a grin, knowing they had been right on the matter. Outside of the med-bay the Vehicons who stayed behind to hear what the commotion was about almost fell to the ground from the shock, at first they couldn't believe it but to hear Megatron express himself like that "Primus, that was unexpected!" "Better spread this around, man I should sell this actually" one of them giggled with glee another smacked him on the head and said "Are you serious this is private, leave them be besides the poor girl's been through enough" the others agreed and went to their post.

Unknown to all of them, Son had been conscious but when Megatron started to talk about his feelings she just had to lie still for a while. She couldn't believe it Megatron had feelings for her _"Megatron, I know there is goodness in you let me in and I'll stay by your side as long as you want me to" _she told herself.

Behind the barriers of Earth's atmosphere a portal opened revealing a Cybertronian figure, which was looking at the planet with curious eyes. He had been traveling far and wide now he would complete the mission.

**Dun, Dun, Dun**

**Just who is this figure? Is he foe or friend and who's side is he on?**

**That and more in the next chapters**

**RR please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers ;)**

**Recovery and Themes**

_Sonam was back with the Primes, the femme Prime and the one with the fatherly voice were concern for her and brought her to their eye-levels "Young one, are you alright?" the femme asked her while rubbing her back "Y-y-yeah, I think so, I can't feel any pain here but I'm still a little shock from earlier" she told them while leaning to the touches. One of the Primes started to fume "To think my namesake would keep tabs on his soldiers, what was he thinking allowing her back to his ranks!" the other Primes chuckled at his outburst, but Son looked confused "Namesake? You mean you're Megatronous Prime?" she asked surprised, the Prime chuckled "Figured it out eh? Yes I am Megatronous Prime, the "traitor" of the group or what others titled me as The Fallen Prime" he told her while exclaiming the traitor part. Son widened her eyes, but if he was a traitor what is he doing here? Something doesn't add up "I'm guessing there was more to your "betrayal" than meets the tales told to me?" she asked them. _

_Another one of them chuckled and said "Yes, young one you are correct for Megatronous never betrayed us in the first place, it was all part of our plan to defeat Unicron" Son couldn't believe what she was hearing "But then why would he be considered a traitor, if it was part of your plans, it's not fair on him and from you to allow your brother to be called that for so many millennia's" she told them crossing her arms. The others just looked at each other and smiled sadly at her "Do not worry young one for soon everything will be corrected, our brother is almost at Earth and will soon seek you out, but he cannot show himself to the other Cybertronians yet"_

_Son sighted and said "Alright, but that better happen otherwise I'll come here and kick your afts for such an act against him" and pointed at Megatronous, who just smirked and said "I think she favors me, cause my namesake has an attraction to her" he teased them. Some chuckled at that, the femme and two others just rolled their optics and Son's face was scarlet red. "Alright, I'm outta here, I'll see you guys some other time alright?!" and vanished._

Son woke up breathing sharply and carefully lifted her upper body up, clutching her chest a little. The pain was unbearable and a tear trickled out of the corner of her eye "Arachnid better not be near, that she-spider plays dirty" she heard some shuffling behind her and widened her eyes when she turned around, in front of her Breakdown had Knockout trapped to the wall and was kissing him passionately, Knockout let out a load moan and Son just smirked at the sight

"AHEM, if you guys don't mind the best room would not be one which is occupied with a patient, even when it does sound hot" she giggled when they turned around and had the caught-with-their-hands-in-the-cookie-jar-look, both their faces were tinted red out of embarrassment.

Knockout was the first to recover and went by her side scanning her vitals and checking her injury "I thought you'd wouldn't wake up till later the medicines I used should have knocked you out for the rest of the day at least" he told her. Son just smirked and him and then looked over at Breakdown "Sssooo, you two are an item eh?" she asked them, both just blushed and didn't dare answer her "Are you freaked out?" Son looked at Breakdown and gave him a questionable look

"About what big guy?" "

About us, you know, two mechs being together" while rubbing Knockouts wrist

"No way, I say that all the time with some of my species, I'm not freaked out at all, to me love has no boundaries or limits hunny" she told them, but then Knockout asked "But some of your species deny such a love or are disgusted by them"

"Knockout sweetie, does Breakdown make you happy? And Breakdown are you happy with Knockout?" Both looked at each other and replied simultaneously "Yes, he does"

"Then who am I to judge your relationship, loving someone is what brings out the happiness in everyone and as long as you guys are happy with each other no one else's opinion should matter" she told them smiling at them. Both just had their eyes widened and brought out there Holoform and hugged her gently as not to hurt her.

"Thanks Son you really are more than meets the eye, you have no idea what that means to us"

"Yeah, some of the Decepticons and Autobots gave us a hard time back on Cybertron with our relationship and lost a few friends as well, at least I thought they were our friends" Son just hugged them and said

"Well then you know who your real friends are, but they're not giving you guys a hard time here are they?" Knockout smiled and said

"Nope, the Autobots don't know it yet but the Decepticons on the Nemesis don't think anything of it, besides it's not uncommon for mechs and femmes to become spark mates some are even intended, others just don't see it in such a way and they tend to treat us and anyone else different"

Son smiled sadly at them, she too has seen the discrimination of same-gender lovers on the media and the streets and it saddens her to see that humanity is capable of such acts. "Hey don't worry about me or what I think guys, besides I thought it was kind of a turn on with your little kissing display" she teased them and winked at them all three of them began to laugh.

Suddenly they heard a loud growl and they looked at Son's stomach, guilty as charged it growled again and she blushed a little "Yikes, seems like its dinner time for me, can I leave the med bay doctors?" she looked up and winked at them when she said the last part. Breakdown held out a hand and Knockout started to comm Megatron about her awakening "Sure thing Son I'll help ya for a while thought you shouldn't strain yourself or your stitches might open again" he told her

**At the Bridge**

Megatron was working on some schematics but his focus was more on the femme lying helpless in the med bay, though he trusted Knockout and Breakdown with her he was still worried. There was no sign Arachnid anywhere on the base when they try searching for her, that is until Soundwave showed him a surveillance footage of her leaving the ship and another from her room previously she looked frightened about something and smirked a little later, but that was not the weirdest part they also heard her say something about a master and making their move. Megatron rubbed his optics a little he hadn't slept at all since he admitted his feelings about the human femme to both the medics and himself, still he wondered who this master of Arachnid is and what move where they about to make and if she did this to Sonam who knows what else she could do.

Megatron sighted a little and continued with his work, all the while some of the Vehicons were keeping an eye out for their master. For them it was a sense of entertainment "You'd think we'd be addicted to one of those drama series Earthlings watch on their holo-vids" one of them whispered the other stared at him and whispered back "Yet, another reason why Son was right about us Steve"

"Who's Steve?" he whispered back to his fellow Con and looked at him confused, the other one pointed at his code "You're code, if you turn those three's around they become and a letter E in the human Alphabet, with that you're Steve" he explained to him. The other just stared for a moment "And yours would be what Kevin, K3-V1N?" "Exactly!" "SHE'S AWAKE?!" Both of them jumped and turned around witnessing Megatron run out of the bridge, while the others laughed at them "Y-y-you s-s-should..hahahaha…h-h-have..hehe…s-s-s-seeeennn nhahahaha, yyyour faces, whawhawhawhahahaha!" one of the Vehicons tried to remain steady but was now rolling on the floor, while both Steve and Kevin tried to calm their sparks down.

Before The Outburst

Megatron was still typing away with the reports until he got a comm-link from Knockout, fearing something must have happened he answered immediately "Knockout what is it? Is Sonam alright? Did something happen?" he asked in one breath. On the other line Knockout smirked at his lord's antics and held back a giggle "N-no My liege everythings is alright in fact she's awake right now and we're heading to her room, so she could nourish herself…" before he could go any further Megatron yelled out "SHE'S AWAKE?!" and was cut off. Knockout was trying to hold his and head and stop the ringing _"Ouch, Note to self just send Megatron a message and leave it at that"_ he thought to himself and followed Breakdown into Son's room. Meanwhile Megatron was hurrying towards the chambers.

**In Sonam's Room**

Breakdown had just set her down and she went to the fridge taking out some ingredients for a chicken sandwich, Breakdown just watched her prepare the sandwich "You human's sure take a lot of time with your nourishments, why not just blend it and drink like we do with energon" Son just stared at him "Some people do that, but you'd need a strong stomach to get all that through your throat without having to spit it all out. Besides this way we humans get to create some new dishes and add our own personal tough into them" and she started eating her sandwich while going to her radio and turned it on hearing one of her favorite songs LMFAO "I'm Sexy And I Know It" she looked up and saw Knockout just coming in an smirked "Hey Knockout!" he looked at her curiously and heard the music as well "Sounds like something you need to play when entering a fight, this really sounds like you…"You're Sexy and You Know" she stared dancing Knockout smirked "Why yes I am, that's a pretty good idea might even distract the Autobots" and started dancing with her Breakdown then joined in and asked "Hey, what about me what should my theme song be?" Son though for a moment and got out her phone, she began to scroll down the list and found what she was looking for "Why, this tune sounds just like you Breakdown" and played another song through the radio both bots listened and asked "What song is this called, I like it" "It's called Show Me What You Got by Powerman 5000" she let them listen to the song for a while and then she put on another tune, this was one was calm and let out a good vibe in the room "This a Jazz number by KennyG, a famous Saxophone player owh I just love to slow dance on these numbers" and she stared swinging to the beat a little pretending that she was dancing with someone. The Cons looked at her and smirked at each other planning something in their minds to get her and Megatron together.

Just then the doors opened and Megatron came in he saw them looking at her, while she was dancing to the tunes. Megatron just looked at her and felt his spark flutter at the sight, until he realized Knockout and Breakdown were in the room and gave a warning growl. That caused Son to snap out of her trance and she saw Megatron standing there, for a moment she blushed a little remembering his feelings for her and she turned the music down a little "Hey Megatron, what's up?' she asked him and he activated his holoform and hugged her tightly yet gentle. Son was surprised and hugged back "Hey big guy, I'm alright nothing happened..." she tried to reassure him, but he growled a little making her and the other two jump a little even in holoform he could be scary.

"Nothing happened?...NOTHING HAPPENED!" he pulled her in front of him and he pulled of her jacket "Look at what Arachnid did to you, you could have died Sonam" and then he calmed down and put his head on hers "I do not wish to lose you, y-you have shown me kindness a-and….." he stuttered a little bit. Breakdown looked at Knockout who pointed at the door giving him the sign that is was best to leave the two alone, when both of them left Son buried her head in Megatron's chest "Megatron I promise I will not leave you or the Decepticons, you all mean too much to me" she told him. And smiled up at him, Megatron smiled back at her almost forgetting where they were "Ahem, y-y-you probably wish to rest now, I should return to my post now" before he turned around Son grabbed his arm and made him turn around.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to continue my lessons and maybe I can hang out with Breakdown and Knockout later if you don't mind" she smiled innocently at him, Megatron complied and held out his hand for her after his holoform fazed they walked to the bridge where Megatron could keep an optic on her until she was ready to join Breakdown and Knockout.

**Hours Later**

Dreadwing had just finished supervising one of the energon mines and returned to refuel before he went to visit his brother's grave. He felt guilty since Son was still unconscious she couldn't join him for the visit, he went to the bridge to hand out his report when he suddenly stood still on one of the desk sat Son reading Cybertronian as if she never went into the med-bay in the first place, he almost forgot where he was until he heard his master talk "Dreadwing, how did the mining go in sector 2-1-77?" Dreadwing almost jumped out of his armor and composed himself as quick as he could "Yes, my lord I have returned with the report as you wished, however I request permission to visit my brother's tomb later" he asked to which Son shot her head up and stood "You're going to your brother's tomb already? Megatron sir, may I please join him I promised I'd visit with him" she asked Megatron who just looked at her and then at Dreadwing. Dreadwing was a little nervous and confirmed what she was talking about "It is true my Lord, earlier when I had met her in the training facilities she had asked about it as well and I had promised her I would take her with me if you would permit it" he mentioned before Megatron would blow a gasket, he sometimes was wary of him for he did not know what would please his Lord or what would make him use his cannons on his soldiers. Megatron thought for a moment, he didn't want Sonam to leave the Nemesis; to leave his sight but he looked at her and saw the hopeful expression on her face "Very well you may escort her, however if there are any Autobots in the premises you must return immediately" Son was just pleased and jumped out of joy "Woohooo, Dreadwing before we go can we stop by my room, I've made something for your brother a while back" she asked him, to which both Megatron and Dreadwing looked curiously at her. She just smiled "You'll see later" with that she continued her reading and Dreadwing left for his energon ration wondering what it is she had made for his brother.

**At Skyquake's grave**

Dreadwing landed with grace on the grounds of the canyons, he first let out Sonam than transformed she started looking around "I'm afraid the area where his tomb lies has too tight spaces, we'll have to walk from here" "That's ok buddy, I don't mind a little walking besides its good exercise" and started walking with Dreadwing next to her.

When they arrived at the area she gasped a little at the sight, there laid a tons of boulders in a tomb formation, she guessed it must be the grave. As Dreadwing was kneeling near the grave Son took out a piece of metal with writing on it, Dreadwing looked confused as she placed it at his brother's grave and stood still for a moment her hands folded and her mouth moving a little. He guessed she was praying for his brother, he waited until she finished and asked "What have you written on the metal Son?" "It says: HERE LIES SKYQUAKE; BELOVED BROTHER TO DREADWING AND HONORABLE SOLDIER TO THE DECEPTICONS. I'd figured he deserved such an honor, some of us humans leave such writing on the graves of their loved once so that others who have yet to know of their disease friend or family-member always know how to find them" she told him and smiled sadly at him. She took out her phone and a tune began to play out of the device, Dreadwing listened and closed his optics the music was quiet pleasant to his sensors and he felt a sense of calmness was over him, like a burden was lifted off of his shoulders and his brother was well within the Well of Sparks. They listened for a while, not noticing two figures approaching them.

When the music ended Son put her phone away and sat still for a moment, Dreadwing had opened his optics and smiled down at her "What was that pleasant music coming from your device, it made me feel as if my brother was here for a moment and reassured me he with our Decepticon brethren in the Well of Sparks" Son smiled and said "It's called Hear Our Prayer by Yuki Kajiura, some music tend to give you that feeling, and I'm glad you felt that way Dreadwing" and was about to hop in his hand when they both suddenly heard a clicking noise coming from behind them. Dreadwing turned around and froze on the spot, there in front of him stood the Autobots "Don't move Con!"

**Just when you think things turn out ok, trouble starts again for my OC**

**BTW I don't own any of the songs written or used in the story either, you can look some of them up and judge yourself why I choose these particular songs and come on who hasn't thought of Knockout with such a theme song?**

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything related to them and neither do I own any songs or tunes!**

**Autobots and Primes**

Son stiffened when she heard blasters being powered up behind Dreadwing, she went behind the tombs near the cavern's walls and peeked behind it. There in front of Dreadwing and her stood a blue femme; a yellow and black stripped; a huge green one and in the front a blue and red Autobot, excluding him all three had their blasters pointed at Dreadwing. Son feared that Dreadwing could get in trouble if they decided to take him prisoner and immediately took out her phone and called the Nemesis putting it on speaker _"Thank Primus, Soundwave added that small part on my phone"_ she thought.

The Autobots were standing reading for any sudden movements Dreadwing might pull, the red and blue bot started talking "Dreadwing, why have you come here?"

Dreadwing just looked at him with defiance "What I have come here to do is of my concern and none of yours or your Autobots Prime" he snarled at them. Son looked at the red and blue bot and thought _"So he's Optimus Prime, I wonder if he'd listen to me about what I've discussed with the others I'll have to confirm it with them first, can't afford any mistakes if the future needs to be prevented" _

The blue femme sneered at Dreadwing "Yeah right, we heard you talking to somebot and you know if two cons are in one place its always something" the yellow bot beeped at that.

The green one continued "Yeah, like Arcee asked where's your little buddy con? Or did he leave you stranded?" and chuckled. Son looked over at the blue femme and concluded that she was Arcee _"Ok, that's two names down I wonder who the other two are and how many more bots are there?"_

**Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

Megatron and Soundwave were looking something over, when a Vehicon informed them "My Lord, incoming transmission from Sonam" both immediately went over and Megatron just looked at the con worried for the femme and snarled "Well? What are you waiting for? Answer it!" the Vehicon yelped a little and answered the transmission. Everyone slowed down on what they were doing and tried to listen in, meanwhile Knockout and Breakdown came walking in when everyone heard: **"Dreadwing, why have you come here?" **

Everyone stiffened and looked over at Megatron the Vehicon and Soundwave took a few hasty steps back when they heard the Prime on the other line. Megatron's eyes widened he knew the Autobots would take with them and not let her out of their sites if they sound here with Dreadwing, he turned around and looked at Knockout and Breakdown "You two with me, Soundwave send Lazerbeak and monitor Sonam's position and get her out of there!"

All three went to the ground bridge, all the way Knockout and Breakdown smirked at each other and thought about what Son said earlier about distracting the Autobots. Before they went through "My Lord, I know how to distract the Autobots while Lazerbeak looks for Son" Knockout said still smirking.

Megatron looked over at Knockout and asked curiously and with little interest "And what pray tell would that be Knockout?" Knockout smirked just widened and looked over at Breakdown, who simply nodded and went through first. "You'll see my Lord, just don't lose your focus on Prime out there, it's something Son suggested herself" and winked at him before he went through. Megatron just looked at the retreating form and entered the bridge all the while thinking _"Please Primus, let me bring her back"_

**Back with the Autobots, Dreadwing and Son**

Dreadwing stood his ground and snarled at the two Autobots "There is no one here but me and my diseased brother begone and let us be in peace"

The Autobots didn't look convinced and two of them started looking around searching for any ambush. Optimus stood still and focused more on Dreadwing along with Arcee, he looked down at the tomb and saw Sonam standing behind it peeking at them, his optics widened and Dreadwing saw this. Dreadwing's optics looked sideways and silently called out to Son for her to hide from their view, but Son wasn't even looking at him. Before Optimus could speak and mention the human females where about, they suddenly heard something and looked ahead noticing two vehicles heading their way with music playing?

Everyone just looked at the vehicles and notices it was Breakdown and Knockout, both the green and yellow bot stood ready when they suddenly heard the music as well. When both cons came closer they transformed and posed for them and on queue the music ended with "…..I'm Sexy and I know it!"

To which Knockout said "And don't you forget it Sweet Rims", winking at Optimus

While Breakdown said "He sure is and he's mine" winking at the Autobots and both brought out there blasters pointing at the Autobots.

The Autobots and Dreadwing just stood there with their jaws almost hitting the ground, while Sonam captured the Autobots faces on her phone and tried not to laugh out loud. Just then a blast from above landed near the Autobots and everyone stood on alert looking up. Megatron transformed midair and landed in front of Dreadwing giving them a warning glare "Optimus this isn't like you to send the entire team against one Decepticons and here you Autobots were about fairness" he snarled at them holding up his fusion canon.

Optimus recovered from the blast and the shock and brought out his own blasters "Megatron, why has Dreadwing captured the human?" all the bots froze and looked surprised at their Prime. Son tried to press her body against the tomb again hoping it would suck her in, but was in vain she saw Arcee looking at her and her eyes widened when she was spotted.

Megatron just snarled and said "That does not concern you Prime, she belongs with the Decepticons" Dreadwing then bent over the tomb and tried to hold out his hand but a blaster charging up stopped him and he saw the femme pointing her blaster at his servo, if he moved any further the shot might hit Son.

Optimus looked unconvinced, but the green bot talked "Yeah, right what kind of human would ever wanna join you guys willingly, you'd probably forced her" not taking his eyes off of Breakdown, who in turn snarled "The kind who gives us the change, Bulkhead and sees us for who we really are"

Knockout continued "Besides what makes you think we'll just let you take her?" he sneered, to which the Yellow bot beeped and Knockout just glared at him. The one called Bulkhead laughed and said "Good one Bumblebee" Son tried to slowly move towards the back of the tomb _"Sooo, the big one is called Bulkhead and the yellow one Bumblebee, doesn't surprise me look at his paintjob" _

Megatron snarled again and yelled "ENOUGH THE HUMAN STAYED WITH US AND THAT IS FINAL!" he brought out his sword and charged for Optimus, who did the same and the everywhere started flying rocks, blasters and debris. Son tried to cover her head with her arms, but she still got hit on exposed places, she was more worried for the tomb and the cons than her own safety _"If this keeps up the tomb will be destroyed!" _she suddenly heard a sound looked in front of her, there stood Lazerbeak and he was flapping his metallic wings slightly upwards. Son understood what he tried to say and climb on his back, when she was secured he lifted himself up and flew off but that did not go unnoticed to the Arcee and she followed them.

Son looked down and saw her running their way "Lazerbeak we're being followed" Lazerbeak lifted his head sideways and saw the Autobot femme as well and flew faster while trying to set coordinates on the Nemesis. Arcee stopped and focused one of her blasters at the metallic bird and aimed for one of his wings, she shot him and Lazerbeak slowed down and started to go down a little "Lazerbeak we have to land somewhere otherwise you'll worsen your injury" Son told her friend with worry. Lazerbeak did so and landed near a cave where he could hide, and Son got off trying to look over the bird's damaged wing. But before she could even touch him he flew again and started shooting at Arcee, who followed them after she hit her target she focused her aim again and shot right at Lazerbeak, who quickly flew up and avoided it but the shot hit the rocks at the top of the cave causing a cave in. Son saw what was happening but was too far inside to run out, she quickly backed away and ducked before a huge bolder landed right on top of her trapping her inside the cave with a shocked Arcee and a worried Lazerbeak.

Both quickly comm linked their leaders to tell them what happened, all the while keeping an optic on each other.

**With the Autobots and Decepticons**

Both parties were giving it their all, the Autobots were worried for the human female and the Decepticons were hoping she got away with Lazerbeak on time. Megatron and Optimus were dueling it out as usual "Give up Prime you'll never win this war" "Not as long as I hold breath Megatron and I will protect all humans from your reign"

Megatron snarled at him "This human shall never leave us Prime, not while I have anything to say about it!"

Suddenly both retrieved a comm link from their comrades "Lazerbeak have you brought Sonam back on the Nemisis?" he asked the metallic bird not to sound worried, but that did not go unnoticed by Prime, who was talking with Arcee "Arcee have you been able to secure the human?" both looked shocked when they got their message.

"No, my Lord due to the femme's blast she is trapped in a cave in, I could not get to her on time my Lord" Lazerbeak reported worried for his friend.

"Negative Optimus, she's trapped in a cave if we don't sig her out she'll lose oxygen" Arcee reported to Prime, all the while keeping an eye on Lazerbeak.

Megatron stood there wide eyed and suddenly snarled nastily "Decepticons forget the Autobots and follow me at once!" all the Decepticons looked at their leader in confusion and wondered what had happened. They all transformed and followed their leader, in the meantime the Autobots did the same thing and both parties went into the direction of Arcee and Lazerbeak.

When they all arrived they transformed again and pointed their weapons to one another, Lazerbeak was perched near the cave and was shooting at the rocks trying to open the cave. Bulkhead was the first to speak "I don't know what you cons are doing here, but we're going to rescue the girl"

Breakdown snarled at his rival "Owh, yeah not unless we get to her first" he countered heading for the debris and started hammering the rocks away. Knockout was lifting some of the rocks off with Dreadwing and to everyone's surprise didn't complain about his finish at all, Lazerbeak was continuing with blasting away some of the rocks, and Megatron was trying to contact the Nemesis to send a drilling team. All the while the Autobots just stood there and looked bewildered at the scene, they just couldn't believe what they were witnessing; all this fuss for a human femme!

Optimus approached Megatron cautiously and put his hand on his shoulder, Megatron turned and faced him with much aggression and what Optimus could not believe worry. " Megatron why are you doing this?" he asked him carefully still wary of his intentions for the human. Megatron just turned away and replied "Does my reason matter Optimus, the human female is under my care and mine alone, I will not allow any of you to harm her further"

Optimus looked confused and started asking "W-what do you me…" but before he could finish, Megatron turned again and pointed angrily at Arcee "She! Is what I mean Prime, your soldier caused her to be trapped under this pile of rocks Lazerbeak informed me, I suggest you and your Autobots leave right now and let me handle this, before any more of your team's actions will disrupt our rescue!" he snarled. Arcee just looked defiant at him, not believing any word he said "You really think we'll believe your lies con? Your probably experimented on her and got results from it or deceived her like you did many others" she countered hotly at him.

Dreadwing halted what he was doing and defended his leader "Listen Autobots you're arguing with us will not help the little one inside, either you help us with this mess YOU caused or you leave as Megatron said. Cause from the way I see it, you are just delaying our chances of finding her and getting her out!" Making the Autobots lower their weapons slightly and started smashing and lifting rocks away, Optimus then reasoned "I agree with you Dreadwing, however if the human is injured she will come with us to a human medical facility" but Megatron just snarled at that and Knockout protested "Absolutely not Prime, if there is anyone who will help her with her injuries it will be moi" and continued without further discussion.

The Autobots all just looked at each other and kept an eye on the cons something was not right here and their behavior for a single human in need just didn't add up. What made her special to them and why? They'd probably get their answer when they find the human, after they brought her back to their base and safely away from the cons.

**With Sonam **

*cough cough cough* Mannn that could have gone well, good thing I thought fast and went the opposite way" Son told to no one in particular and dusted the dirt and rocks off of her. She couldn't see anything and brought her phone out of her pocket and activated the flashlight on it, she saw that she was trapped but was too deep inside the cave and the only entrance and exit was completely caved in. "No sense in waiting her for the others to rescue me, I've got to find my own way out before I lose air to breath. I just hope Lazerbeak could get to Megatron or the others about this or I'm a gonner"

She stared walking inside the cave not knowing that she wasn't alone. Deep inside the cave a figure had been watching her the entire time and is now following her. Along with the shadowy figure three smaller shadows were right beside him, one of them started beeping the tall shadow figure looked down and said "Yes, I am certain she is the one my brethren have told me about her. She seems so young I truly feel remorseful allowing her to fight our battles but this is what Primus has foretold and so it must be done"

A couple of hours have passed and Son was beginning to get wobbly "I must have been walking for hours and the fact I can't contact anyone outside is even worst. I need help" just then she heard a sound behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks, she dared not to move and slowly turned her head behind her she saw a small shadowy figure fallowing her. She gulped and started walking again pretending she didn't see anything all the while looking for some sort of weapon she could use. She kept her guard but suddenly saw another figure joining the first one, now she panicked a little and started moving faster when she saw two more joining in she sprinted forwards. The shadow figures were surprised by her actions and followed her, Son ran as fast as she could but tripped and landed hard on the ground she scrapped her arms a little due to the rocks and slowly tried to crawl away until she heard a soft beep coming from behind her. She gently turned around and saw three miniature transformers crunching down in front of her looking worried, at least they seemed worried one of them turned around and waved at something behind them. Then she saw a tall transformer walking towards them, he had a medieval-looking sword on his back, his helmet looked like a samurai's helmet, on his back were also wings made of glass and his color scheme was white, with purple-pink and gold streams. But that was not what made Son look at him with awe, he also held a familiar aura one she felt before when she met the Primes for the first time.

"Are you one of the original thirteen?"She asked him, still not believing what she saw. The transformer knelt down as well, looking worried at her "Yes, little one I am one of the original thirteen primes who roamed the galaxies searching for comrades to aid us in battle for our home-world and the universe" he told her in a strong-yet-gentle voice. She felt relieve that he wasn't an enemy and looked over the smaller transformers "Who are these guys? And how is they are so small?" the Prime smiled and explained "They are called Minicons, while traveling through the masses of time and space I have met them when they were traveling in that realm by accident, ever since then they have been with me" Son looked them over and saw that they were offering a hand to straighten her up. She took their offer and dusted herself off "Wow you transformers never cease to amaze me. Nice to meet you guys, I'm Sonam but you can call me Son and the same goes to you too" winking at the Prime who simply smiled at her and the Minicons started beeping a happy tune at her. Son laughed those Minicons looked so adorable to her. Suddenly she started coughing and all the bots looked worried at her, she held up a hand while trying to regain herself again and patted her chest a little.

"Sorry about that, I guess the air around here is getting lower if I don't find a way outside soon or at least contact the Nemesis for a ground bridge I might faint" she told them, they all looked worried at her and immediately the Prime brought his hand down for Sonam to climb on and carefully lifted it up "Hold on I'm opening one myself young one, we'll be outside but I'm afraid none of the others must see me just yet the time has not yet come and the enemy has not shown himself" Son nodded her head in understanding. He then opened a bridge himself and they were outside again just on the other side of the cave, he put his hand down and Son was able to breathe normal again.

The Prime looked around and saw that none of the other transformers were there yet, Son looked at him and asked "I know you don't want to reveal yourself just yet, but will I be able to contact you the same way the other Primes do?" The Prime looked down and smiled "Yes, young one I will join you all soon when you have your next recharge. And the story about Megatronous Prime will be explained when we both have to reveal to them our true mission"

Son nodded and smiled "But where will you and the Minicons go?" she asked them. "On this planet there is a ship hidden beneath the very depths of the oceans, we will reside there for the time being. Do not worry young one I will be there when you need me just call for me through our Prime-link" he explained to her and his chest began to glow a little. Son immediately felt his presence and knew how to reach him if she were ever in trouble again, she hugged his leg and then went to the Minicons "You all be safe now, not all the inhabitants on this planet are friendly, my advice stay clear from all of them for now" she told them when she finished her hug. The Prime smiled at her and gathered the Minicons but before he went through another bridge Son spoke again "Wait! I do not know your name, what should I call you?"

The Prime looked behind him and smiled at her "My name young one is Vector Prime, we shall meet again soon and be careful" he told her and went through the portal.

Son turned around and contacted the Nemesis "Soundwave do you read me?" "Affirmative Sonam, I am opening a ground bridge at your location right now" and on queue a ground bridge opened before her and she went through.

"_Well now I know who this mysterious Prime is I should still ask them about the other Prime here on Earth, we'll just have to see for now I've got to prevent the others from having a spark attack"_

***Phew* this was a long one to write, to my readers and followers I'm studying for an exam right now. I'll update as soon as I can but for now here's the long awaited introduction of the mysterious Prime. And no this story is not a crossover, there might be a few resemblance with Transformers Cybertron but those will just be the characters not the story plot ok!**

**Read and Review Please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or anything related to them!**

**A special welcome to the one and only Vector Prime and I agree with fellow fanfiction writer Krem, Vector Prime is not on the list at all and he's one of the MAIN CHARACTERS of Transformers Cybertron is cause of him the Autobots had a change of getting back to Cybertron on time! **

**Worries and Relieves**

Son just arrived at the Nemesis and saw a few Vehicons working on the stations nearby, she walked over to them and tapped one of them on the leg "Excuse me, do one of you know where Soundwave is?" she asked them. One of the Vehicons bend down and lifted her up "I can take you to him if you like, we've heard what had happened how did you manage to get out of the cave?" he asked her while walking towards the bridge.

"I'll explain everything in the bridge once I can get to Megatron, I just hope he's not fighting against the Autobots still or either side give each other a hard time in search for me" she told him while looking a little worried, the Vehicons chuckled and told her "You should have heard him yell through the transmission for a drilling team I'm not sure if he can get any louder than that and when he heard you'd woken up from your recovery he gave Steve and Kevin an spark attack it was hilarious though" Son looked curious at him "Steve and Kevin? Who are they?"

"After you talked with some of us the other cycle, we thought about what you said and many of us came up with names, some of them are the same as our codes like mine B0-B if you change the 0 in a O I'm called Bob" he explained to her. Son smiled at him and hugged his thumb exciting for him and his Vehicon brethren "I'm so happy for you guys, it's great you guys thought about it this way I'm able to tell you all apart and not treat you guys as drones"

They arrived at the bridge and Bob set Sonam down on the monitor desk where Soundwave was stationed. Soundwave looked at her and rubbed her cheeks a little, Son leaned towards the caress "I'm alright Soundwave, but we need to inform the others that I'm here or they'd might get a spark attack if they don't find me" she told him. Soundwave nodded his head and contacted Megatron but he wasn't answering at all, he then tried Knockout "Knockout here, what is it Soundwave were very busy here" he sounded worried and tired at the same time. Son felt a little bad for putting them through that "Knockout it's me I found a way out and contacted Soundwave for a bridge back. You guys can stop now I'm alright" she informed him and it got quiet on the other line.

**With the Autobots and Decepticons**

Every bot and con where doing their best with the drills and were getting tired, some of them were getting tired but wouldn't stop until they found her. Megatron got so frustrated that he started yelling at Arcee "I swear femme if anything has happened to her I will make you suffer for her pain like I vowed on Arachnid" that got everyone to stop what they were doing watching at what might happen. Arcee sheeted at that "Don't blame me for this if you haven't kidnapped her none of this would have happened at all and don't ever compare me to Arachnid ever again" her eyes looking at Megatron with much defiance. Optimus got between them and tried to calm things down "Arcee stand down! Megatron do not threaten my team what has occurred here was an accident none of us could have seen transpiring or prevent this sudden outburst of your will only delay our mission" Megatron just got angrier at that and was about to punch Optimus in the face when Knockout suddenly spoke "My Lord I've just received word from Sonam, she's alright and is on the Nemesis this moment" he informed everyone.

All the Decepticons let out a sight of relieve or looked surprised at Knockout, Breakdown was the first to say something "Are you serious, how she got out of there?" Knockout just shrugged "She said she'll explain once we get back". Megatron stopped what he was doing and looked at Knockout "Are you certain she is on the Nemesis Knockout?" he asked seriously and looked at him with a no-nonsense-look Knockout gulped under his gaze before he replied "Y-yes, my Liege she on the comm.-link with me right now" while holding out his hands in a surrender gesture. Megatron contacted the Nemesis himself and showed a sign of relief when Sonam answered "Yes Megatron I'm alright and on the Nemesis right now"

The Autobots just couldn't believe what they were hearing that a human willingly allowed herself to go on the Nemesis, they just couldn't believe it. Optimus however kept his eye on Megatron the whole time, something about this human femme made Megatron act very strange it was like a part of the Megatron he knew before the war was struggling to get out and this human seemed to be the trigger. But he wasn't going to get his hopes up, changes were that the human was victim of one of Knockout's experiments and that he didn't want to lose the results. Bulkhead got out of his shock and started yelling " SHE'S ON THE NEMESIS?! AND SHE WENT WILLINGLY? WHAT YOU CONS DID TO HER? Bumblebee jumped at his outburst a little surprised at the news as well and beeped to Optimus **[Optimus sir, what do we do? The girl is back with them, I just don't get it which human would willingly go with Cons it just doesn't make sense!] **Optimus looked at his young scout and shook his head "I would not know my young friend, but perhaps is future meetings the answer will reveal itself"

Megatron was just relieved she was save and back on the Nemesis he ordered a ground bridge and all the cons went through but before he did he turned around and faced the Autobots "You're all lucky she's save again otherwise I would have made you all pay one by one" he threatened them and went through the portal leaving behind a few stunned looking Autobots and a curious Prime.

**Back on the Nemesis**

All the cons had just arrived; Breakdown; Knockout and Dreadwing went straight for Sonam and looked her over. Knockout was tending to her injuries, while Breakdown was asking her how she got out of the cave and Dreadwing was constantly apologizing to her for getting her in danger. Son tried to calm them down "Guys, I'm alright honestly. No need to worry about me besides no one could have known what was going to happen. And I got out of that cave through a small entrance, there wasn't enough space but I managed to pull through" she explained to them. All three we're giving a sigh of relief until they heard a loud grunt from behind them, Dreadwing and Breakdown turned around to see their leader standing in front of them and he was glaring at Dreadwing, Son was worried about his friend and was about to explain the situation but Megatron was already starting "Dreadwing would you care to explain how come you did not sense the Autobots coming?"

Dreadwing bowed his head in shame and replied "My apologies, I have been enthralled by the music Son was playing in honor of my brother. I did not notice the Autobots until it was too late, but I did try to shield her from their view" he tried to reason with Megatron hoping that would lighten his punishment which he definitely saw coming.

Megatron was about to say something when Sonam suddenly spoke "Megatron please the fault is mine, had I not played the music and distracted Dreadwing he would have known of the Autobots presence and when they were surrounding him he did his best to shield me, I was the one who went on the other side to get a good view of them. It was my own fault I was discovered, Dreadwing tried to protect me from them the entire time, so if anyone should be punish let it be me and me alone" she told all the while looking at him with determined eyes and awaiting the punishment she would expect from Megatron. Everyone in the room slowed down with their work or either stopped completely to look at her with wide optics, Dreadwing's' was the widest he just couldn't believe she was blaming herself for what had happened and was saving his hide he knew no other Decepticon would do that.

Megatron was speechless for a moment, no one had ever dare take the blame for another in his army and how was he supposed to punish her for what had happened, if he did he might lose his changes with her "None the less Dreadwing was given an ordered and you have been seen by the Autobots and what's worse we almost lost you again, understand that punishment is in order for this not repeat itself" "With all due respect Megatron, I disagree with you" Son told him flatly and everyone completely stopped and it got quiet in the bridge, heck even Soundwave and Lazerbeak looked at her astonished but Son ignored the silence and continued "It is not fair to punish anyone when the events that occur were unpredictable and unavoidable, none of us could have known the Autobots to be there and if they hadn't discover me then it would have been another time and the cave could have been worse I could have been blasted by one of Arcee's blast instead or a huge bolder would have squashed me flat on the ground" many of the cons flinched at the images and some even shuddered at the thought "But if you do insist on punishing anyone, let it still be me because it was my actions that led me to being discovered in the first place and made my entrapment in the cave a consequence so please I beg of you don't let another be punished for what is truly my fault" she started begging him and looked at him with sorrow eyes hoping that it worked.

Megatron was struggling in his mind, the girl had a good point that Dreadwing was not to be blamed and he knew he could trust him with protecting her with his life. Like his brother he had honor and would not dare disobey his orders, still he did not want to punish Sonam at all for what had happened what if she started hating him for it and he could not let her get away with talking to him like that in front of the army it was unheard of. Megatron sighted "Due to your perspective and explanation I will not punish Dreadwing for his lack of focus on your safety, however because you deliberate allowed yourself to be seen by the Autobots and now protecting you outside the Nemesis will be difficult I will have to confide you in your room for two earth days starting now" he told he sternly.

Everyone felt a little sorry for her, but they didn't dare say anything to Megatron about it Son just looked at Megatron and smiled at him. Everyone was just shocked at her reaction, including Megatron "That sounds fair Megatron sir, and I won't disobey you again" she bowed down and asked to be let down so she could walk to her room but Megatron order Lazerbeak to carry her to her room while he was continuing his previous engagement with Soundwave. Everyone else went back to their duties and Knockout pulled Breakdown and Dreadwing towards his medical bay "Come on you two we need to talk and we need to get Soundwave in this conversation as well"

Lazerbeak just arrived in Son's room and allowed her to climb off of him, he gently nuzzled her with his beak indicating he felt sorry for her to be confined here and that he was sorry for letting her get trapped in the cave he chirped at her and Son just hugged his head while gently petting him "It's alright Lazerbeak, I'm not mad at anyone for this I just don't want any of you to get in trouble ans I'm not mad at Megatron either for this besides you couldn't have known about the shot plus you were injured yourself before you could contact the Nemesis, speaking of which how's your wing doing?" she asked him and looked his wing over, it was still pretty damaged and needed a quick patch up. "Ooohh that doesn't look good better head to the med bay Lazerbeak and get this tended to and by the way could you send this around the Nemesis for me maybe?" she send Lazerbeak her images and shots from Knockout's and Breakdown's entrance on the field and the reactions of the Autobots. Lazerbeak chirped at the images and flapped his wings, he thought it was funny they did that and the reaction of the bots were priceless, he nuzzled her again before he went to the med bay leaving Sonam alone in her room. She thought a little bit what had happened today and shrugged maybe after she spoke with all the Primes she might know what to do next, she went into the bathroom to freshen up and try to get the dirt and dried blood out of her hair she had completely forgot about that.

**In the Med Bay **

Knockout had dragged Breakdown and Dreadwing in the med bay and shut the door, he didn't want any unwanted visitors eavesdropping on their conversation. Breakdown looked at his lover and then at Dreadwing who just looked annoyed for being dragged like that through the Nemesis, they waited for Knockout who went to grab three cubes of energon and sat down on one of the berths "Alright you two listen up, we've got to do something to convince Megatron to court Son" he said bluntly to which Dreadwing spat out his energon a little, while Breakdown just looked at him with an are-you-serious-look. Knockout just smirked "Owh come on don't tell me you haven't seen Megatron's behavior the past few mega-cycles out there against the Autobots and during Son's rescue operation? And what about his little struggle to get someone else to punish besides her hhmmm?" The other pondered the questions for a moment, they did notice Megatron's behavior to be a lot different towards her when handing out punishments, personally they knew he would take extreme measures to make sure no one would dare challenge him again. "See I was right, now the question is how do we get Megatron to court Son?" Breakdown was the first to speak "Knockout I know you explained Megatron's feelings to him the other day , but what if Son doesn't like him back that way?" Knockout thought for a moment "You I haven't thought about that" he chuckled embarrassed, Dreadwing just shook his head "As much as you would like to see her and Lord Megatron together, it would be best if we just allow things to happen in its own time". Knockout just huffed " Your no fun Dreads, besides wouldn't like to see our dear Lord Megatron happy? You are the loyalist of all in this darn ship" he smirked at him, Dreadwing just narrowed his eyes at Knockout and was about to retort back, when they suddenly heard the doors open, all three wiped their heads around and saw Soundwave enter with Lazerbeak in his hands. Knockout was trying to calm his spark again "Seriously Soundwave, one of these days I'll attach a bell to you and spare the spark attacks and I thought I locked the doors?" Soundwave replied "Affirmative, doors were indeed locked. However I unlocked them again" Knockout just rolled his eyes he should have known Soundwave would do such a thing "Anyways we were discussing how to get Megatron to court a certain human femme here on base, by the way how is she doing?"

Soundwave looked at Lazerbeak giving the indication of his damaged wing, Knockout understood and grabbed some of tools, Soundwave went over to Dreadwing and Breakdown and answered Knockouts question by playing the record Lazerbeak had of Son after he dropped him off.

**With Megatron**

Megatron just left the bridge, at the moment all he could think about was Son and how close they were to losing her again. but what truly bothered him was his feelings for her, has he really fallen in love with her? All because she still helped him after he told her about him and he didn't even bother to lie, he's told plenty of lies before when it came to his own benefit and to the Decepticon's cause. He let out a huge sight "Perhaps I'm going insane" he told to no one in particular and headed down to Son's chambers to see if she was doing alright.

When he entered the room he spotted Son sitting at the table with a stack of data pads and was writing something on another. Megatron saw she seemed to be really focused on something and went over to look what she was reading. However this caused Son to be overshadowed and she turned around with a startle. When she saw Megatron she held her chest a little and sighted "Whoa Megs, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, before you know it I might lie unconscious on the floor right now" she laughed a little and rubbed the back of her head a little. She smiled up at him and looked concern when she saw his worried look "H-hey I was only kidding about the last part you know, no need to worry" "Why aren't you angry at me?" Son looked at him with a confused expression "What do you mean, why should I be mad at you?"

"I gave you a punishment and still you smile at me and talk to me as if our friendship hasn't been damaged at all" he pointed out. Son just looked at him with a blank expression and then burst in laughter; Megatron just looked at her in surprise. Son calmed herself down and smiled at him again "Megs its ok, besides I'm the one who allowed myself to be seen by the Autobots and got myself stuck in that cave, you're the leader you should teach your troops the error of their ways. You made the right call on punishing me and besides you only grounded me nothing more" Megatron was though for a moment and smiled back at her, he looked over at the data pads and asked her "What were you reading there?" Son looked at the table and answered "I was continuing my studies, since I'm confined to the room for two days might as well study ahead before I can start my training with Dreadwing" Megatron nodded pleased that she wasn't angry at him, his spark began to flutter a little and he put a hand on his chest-plates Son noticed and began to look worried "Are you alright should I call Knockout?" she asked him.

Megatron just smiled again and rubbed her back "No, I'm alright. Let's take a look at how far you've made it with your studies" Son smiled at him and showed him where she left off.

**Later during recharge**

_Son just arrived at the Primes sanctuary and was looking for them, she heard a chuckle and saw it was none other than Vector Prime. "Vector Prime, you've made it" she went over to him and hugged his legs, he bent down to let her on his hand brought her up to eye level. She saw the other Primes and greeted them "This is amazing, you're all complete again how's it feel?" she asked them, the femme Prime who Son guessed was Solus smiled at her and answered "It feels as if a missing part has finally returned to us young one" Megatronous came up and nudged Vector a little "Well at least some of us didn't have to worry about aging all those years" and laughed when Vector glared at him, Son giggled a little "You know if I didn't know any better you guys are like a typical everyday family on Earth, you clearly scoubling like siblings should."The Primes all smiled at her remark and they had to agree, for when they watched the inhabitants on Earth they realized that humanity is much as their own kind, only they are a much younger race and have much more to experience in life, Son began to speak again "Now that we are all here, what should we do next? I mean we can't just wait for the enemy to het to Cybertron and we need more reinforcement than just the ones on Earth" she told them, Vector Prime answered "You are right, however if we act now we might endanger you, for it is you alone who must reunite with the spark of our creator and awaken him once again to fend off this new evil." He told her and everyone began to nod their heads, Maximus Prime continued "However you are right we must find more allies than just Cybertronians, there are many other planets out there with our kind who scattered amongst the stars to live and learn, on these planets some had begun to evolve like the Minicons, they come from the planet where there are also Giant Transformers" Son widen her eyes this just got interesting "On Earth you may not know it are Transformers who have lived for thousands of years underwater and have evolved with transforming fins, the humans call them mermaids and merman, the underwater city they dwell upon is named Atlantis, where I am residing with the Minicons as we speak" Vector Prime continued. Son's eyes just widened "Atlantis is real? And there are mermaids and merman? This is unbelievable,….but why are they underwater did something happen?" some of the Primes looked sad and Megatronous began to speak "Yes, little one for my namesake ordered his top scientist Shockwave to re-create the instinct creatures known as Predacons, when the project was a success he sent those creatures out on Autobots who were already stationed on Earth to destroy them all and to guard any Energon mines located on the planet" Son was saddened at the thought of allowing such an act to be committed "That is a terrible ordeal, but thank goodness some managed to survive in the oceans, to think that Earth's inhabitants started out of there for them to remain hidden" she then looked at the Primes "Besides Earth and Cybertron and the planet with the giant transformers and Minicons, are there any other planets inhabited by Cybertronians?" Vector Prime looked at her and nodded "Yes there are I have made contact with some of them, during my travels in the time-space-continuum" Son nodded and stood up "Then we know what we must do, as soon as the times come we must convince every Cybertronian to join us in our battle against this new threat, Cybertron is much their home as it is ours and we cannot let anyone destroy that, besides who's to say they will stop at Cybertron all the planets might be in danger if they manage to conquer it"_

_The Primes all looked at each other and nodded their heads at her speech, Son continued "And that's not all we need to convince the Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals to stop this war and rebuilt Cybertron or there won't be anything left to fight for enough is enough!" she said and stomped her foot down hard, she suddenly realized what she did and immediately began to rub that part "I'm so sorry Vector Prime, are you alright it didn't hurt did it" the other Primes began to chuckle and laugh confusing her a bit, Solus than spoke "It amazes us how you can change your attitude from diplomatic to caring so quickly" Son blushed a little and explained "I tend to be that way yes it is just in my nature. Now what should we do next?" _

_The one with the fatherly voice, who Son guessed was Alpha Trion began to speak "On Earth there is a pond, such as this one hidden somewhere named the pond of Eternal Life, you must bath yourself in it and retrieve your Cybertronian form, along your abilities will be awaken as well" Solus stepped forward and her hand began to glow and put them on her head a sudden glow began to engulf Sonam and she felt a little dizzy "I have given you my abilities to use the Forge, my weapon against Unicron. Optimus Prime and Vector Prime may be able to use it for a limited time, but my blessing will give you unlimited usage, use this blessing well" Son nodded and bowed her head while holding an arm at her heart "I promise I will never use your Forge for my own gain or anyone else's"_

_They all smiled knowing that she will be succeeding in her mission, and Son had new hope for her new family. Vector Prime spoke once again "This new abilities of yours will be unknown to even us, it is up to you to unlock them" Son understood and knew she had a lot of training to do before she would be ready to enter the pond of Eternal Life._

**Done finally! Still gonna be a little slow on updates for both stories, due to situations concerning school and certain people I rather not name at all! But I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Read and Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, they belong to Hasbro!**

**Sooo I've een thinking about Sonam's Cybertronian form and I remembered Aranaut from Bakagun Gundalian Invaders, I really liked his form and make it or feminine. The color schemes might change as well but we'll see. **

**Funny Encounters and Coming of a New Enemy**

Two days passed and Son was ready for her training with Dreadwing, she was wearing black loose gym pants and a white sport's bra with black and white finger-less gloves and black sneakers. She was walking down the halls looking for the training facilities, when a group of Vehicons and Eradicons were walking out of one of them she waved at them " Hey guys, had a good work-out?" the group stopped and looked around Son giggled a little and said "Down here guys" while waving her arms at them. They looked down and saw her there and looked like they were panicking, she got confused and asked "What's wrong did something happen?" one of them spoke "Y-you're out of your chambers, Megatron will be furious if you defy him while on punishment!" he waved his arms while the others were looking around. This made Son even more confused, but suddenly she remembered what they were talking about, she began to laugh a little and tried to calm them down "Guys, guys it's ok my punishment ended this morning there's no need to worry about me" she assured them, they suddenly realized she was right and bowed their heads out of embarrassment or were rubbing the back of their heads. Son giggled again and assured them "Don't worry you guys happens to the best of us, and I'm tough you guys worry for me. Better get going or Dreadwing might double my training on the first day see ya boys" waving at them while she headed for the main training room.

Dreadwing was warming up when h hard the door open, he turned around and saw his trainee enter with a small jog. She sighted a little and straightened herself before she saluted "I'm ready for my training for my training Commander Dreadwing, sir!" and stood ready in front of him. Dreadwing just had to smile at her first, but quickly composed himself "At ease soldier, you know my training will not be pleasant and it will most certainly not be easy. Do you think you have what it takes to complete this training?" Son looked determined at him and in a serious tone she answered "Sir, yes sir, I have what it takes sir I can dish out anything you throw at me!" Dreadwing looked a little confused at her and she explained "That means I can handle any training you have planned for me, sir" Dreadwing smirked while thinking _"Perhaps she might have what it takes to be a worthy Decepticon, she reminds me of me and my brother when we first started our training" _

**With Megatron and Soundwave outside of the ship**

Both Megatron and Soundwave were supervising the flight training the Eradicons were performing, however Megatron was not completely focused and Soundwave noticed this for as long as he has known Megatron he knows when something was pondering his mind. He wasn't his TIC because of his loyalty or Communications abilities or en the fact that he was a telepath. No, it was his long friendship with Megatron and honestly during certain times, away from everyone's gaze he would be there at Megatron's side not as his TIC but as the friend he needed during hard times. Right now was one of those moment, he looked at Megatron and asked "Something the matter my Lord?", Megatron who was deep in thought jumped a little at the sudden question and turned his head towards his TIC, Soundwave snickered a little but composed himself. Megatron just looked at him and shook his head "What makes you think anything is the matter Soundwave?" "Because I know you longer than anyone else and you seem to be focused on other things rather than the training of the Eradicons" Megatron just smirked, he knew Soundwave wouldn't let this go he was as stubborn as his mate Shockwave. "If you must know, I have been thinking about a certain recruit in our ranks and why my spark always acts up when I'm near her" Soundwave just shook his head at his friend's words and if anyone knew better he was smirking behind his visor "Must I repeat what Knockout already told you, my Lord? Because the majority of us can see from your behavior you have a certain liking to her" he told Megatron, who simply just looked at him and then just shook his head "It would never work Soundwave, as much as I may have lost my spark to her, she may never return the feelings no one will not after everything that has happened at my hands" Soundwave just shook his head, he just couldn't believe how stubborn his friend could be sometimes. They watched the remaining of the training in silence, however Soundwave was sending a message to Knockout, Breakdown and Dreadwing, it would seem he might know how to get both Son and Megatron to hook up.

**Several Hours Later at the Medical Bay**

Knockout and Breakdown were waiting for Dreadwing and Soundwave, while they were waiting they checked out the information Soundwave sent them earlier. This seemed all very interesting but they wondered if it might work, for all they know it could end disastrous with the Autobots interference or Arachnaid coming back to the Nemesis unnoticed. Just then Soundwave entered with Dreadwing right behind him, they locked the doors and sat down Knockout began to ask "Might I ask how you managed to find this information Soundwave?" Dreadwing was curious to what KnockOut meant and was handed a data-pad with Sonam's profile, Soundwave had noted down something which cause his optics to widen he knew where this was going. "Yo, Dread's how did Son do on her first day of training?" Dreadwing looked up at Breakdown and smiled "There might be more to her than meets the eyes, she's determine to prove herself" Breakdown's optic widened and just dumbly nodded his head.

Soundwave and Knockout were contemplating on what Megatron had said on the deck earlier, their leader was a stubborn one and they can see Son's presence is changing him or in Soundwave's case returning him to who he previous was. Then Dreadwing saw something on the data pad "What is a birthday exactly? Is that the same as a creation day?" they all looked at what he was talking about; it would seem her birthday was only a month away. Knockout just smirked and began to look into what human's celebrate, to say he was surprised was an understatement of all the work and effort some human's put into celebrating the day of their birth in fact he was quite motivated and was already planning something. Breakdown noticed Knockout's behavior and began to worry; he didn't even know if Son would want a party and Megatron what would he say about all of this.

**The same time in Sonam's room**

Son was just done with taking a shower, the workout Dreadwing gave was murder good thing she had determination to keep it up or else she would have been screwed _"Whew, that was some work-out but I've I got a feeling the next session will be more intents. Owh well, I asked for the training and after Arachnid's little stunt I'm going to need it" _she was drying herself off when she suddenly heard the doors open. She wrapped the towel around her body and got out of the small bathroom; she didn't see anyone and was looking up and around in case Arachnid made it back on the ship unnoticed. But she didn't see anything, until she heard small tapings on the ground, she went to the edge of the apartment and was suddenly facing glowing red cat-eye's pouring down at her, she jumped back a little and made some distance between her and the cyber-cat who just stared at her. "A-are you one of Soundwave's like Lazerbeak?" the creature just nodded its head and lifted it up a little, she carefully moved forward with her arm and the cyber-cat moved his head forward so it could touch her hand. Son petted the cyber-cat carefully, she had no idea how cyber-cats would act, but if it was one of Soundwave's how bad could it be? The cyber-cat began to purr to the tough and Son relaxed a little "Aaaww you just wanted some attention didn't you? Or were you a little curious about me?" the opened its eyes slightly and licked her hand Son giggled and asked "What's your name sweetie?" The cyber-cat purred at her again before answering "My name is Ravage and I'm one of Soundwave's deploys like Lazerbeak, he seems to be quiet fond you. Besides latest rumors have been spreading about you and I wanted to see you for myself when I wasn't doing anything" "How many of you guys are there actually?" this caused Ravage to sadden a little bit "There is Lazerbeak, Buzzaw, Ratbat and myself…" Son noticed he went quiet and petted him again before asking "There were more weren't there?" "Y-yes young one, Soundwave's sons Rumble and Frenzy however they were killed during the war on Cybertron, he misses them very much" Son began to hold his feeling sorry for the cyber-cat and Soundwave "I'm so sorry Ravage, truly I am what about Soundwave's mate?"

Ravage sighted "Shockwave was lost on Cybertron, he's still alive that's what Soundwave beliefs but after many searches we couldn't find him" Son felt even bad for the small family on the vessel. _"This war is taking many lives and for what, even the Autobots must have faced losses I've really got to do something soon or there won't be any left"_

"Hey Ravage want to go to the bridge with me?" Ravage nodded and she hopped on his back and went their merry way. Upon arriving at the bridge she noticed some of the Vehicons waving at her and she smiled and waved back "Hey guys, what are you up to?" some of the Vehicons were looking into some human entertainments and they showed her "Wauw you guys are really getting into our culture, found anything to your liking?" one of the Vehicons spoke up "Yeah, you humans can be quiet creative, I personally like some of the sci-fi series like Star Wars" Son smiled and took out her phone she then plugged it in one of the speakers and they all heard Darth Vader's theme song, but they all stiffened and went wide optics when at the exact moment Megatron entered the bridge and was confused suddenly. Son turned around and saw Megatron heading for her and she stopped the music she looked at the others and asked "He entered the moment the music began to play?" some had enough courage to nod at her and she looked at Megatron again still confused, suddenly she burst into laughter and some of the Vehicons even began to shake. One even lost control and laughed out loud shocking everyone else on the bridge. This Megatron even more confused and asked "And what prey tell is so amusing" Son was rolling on the console and tried to explain "Y-y-y-you…hahahaha….came i-i-i-in w-w-w-whhile…hahahah… t-t-theme song…Darth Vader…bwahahaha!" she just couldn't help it and this didn't answer Megatron's question at all. If anything it confused him even more, some of the other Vehicons were trying hard not to laugh themselves cause if anyone thought about it; Megatron did remind them of Darth Vader. This just frustrated Megatron, but Son noticed this and calmed herself down "Take it easy, we were just playing a theme song from a popular show called Star Wars, it belongs to a character named Darth Vader look it up on the World Wide Web you'll understand then" Megatron did so and after a view minutes he raised his optic bridge and looked at her "I do not see how you can compare me with a human" Son just smiled "Because despite his evil ambitions and the few years he joined the dark side, he still made the decision of helping his son in the end and you kind of have the same helmet..ppffff!" Megatron just shook his head at this "I was going to one of the construction sites, I wish to teach you about collecting energon and other operations come with me" and he handed out his hand for her to climb on.

When they left the entire bridge burst into laughter "Bwahahahaha, did that really happen just now?" Steve looked at the other and replied "Seriously that was as the humans say epic, woohohohohohhoho!"

**On Earth sometime later**

Arachnid had been scouting for energon for days now; currently she's underground looking for scraps. She was furious at how things worked out on the Nemesis "It's that entire brat's fault had she not shown herself I would still be on the Nemesis, my master will certainly not be pleased with this"

"Owh and what would that be my dear spider?" Arachnid stiffened she carefully turned around there was the very mech she was most afraid but not as much as his master, the mech in front of her had black armor, including his optics were black, long dark claws and spikes on his entire armor. He grinned at her showing off his long fangs and had bat-like wings which covered his body. "Well Arachnid? Why is it that you are not on the Nemesis like we discussed?" he snarled menacing at her. Arachnid shivered "Megatron brought this human femme on the Nemesis he had become close to her a-and when I tried to get rid of her his loyal mut stopped me before I could even finish the job" The mech in front of her just stared in disbelieve, this was not right "All for a human female you said? Tell me did she have a symbol anywhere on her body?" Arachnid raised an optic ridge and said "N-no, or at least I haven't taken a closer look at her when I got busy"

The mech just went quiet and then suddenly started to chuckle and then started laughing like a maniac, this frightened Arachnid and she took a few steps behind to cover distance the last time he did this one of the other scouters ended up dead in his own pool of energon. He calmed down a little and then suddenly flits himself behind her and held her in place Arachnid did not dare to move. He went close to the side of her face and whispered in a creepy voice "My dear spider, I believe this human will be a handful for us, unlike those from the Autobots and every other on this planet, she is one of a kind"

"W-what do you mean?" the mech just smirked "All in good time my dear, in the mean while you should focus on finding other recruits on this planet, you can still take control of those Insecticons am I correct?" Arachnid just looked at him confused "Yes, but there are none here…" before she could continue the mech just interrupted "Yes, there are or have you forgotten what we are capable of spider?" Arachnid just nit her glossa before she could snap back at him, she really didn't want to get on his bad side. The mech just smirked and said "You remember your place spider, and start focusing on those Insecticons they are close. As for the human female I will focus on her you just make sure you do your part right this time"

With that he disappeared leaving Arachnid alone once again in the darkness of the cave, she just glared at the emptiness and moved on looking for these so-called Insecticons _"As you wish, master FangBlade"_

She never noticed the small sphere with her, glowing lonely in the darkness tinkling sadly at the retreating form of the spider-former. There was once a time when the spider-former was caring and loved, but ever since their capture and the tortures she had change with no hope of ever returning to the loving sister she once was. The small sphere had seen how she murdered countless of victims during the war on Cybertron, how she hunted down innocent creatures for her own desires, how she threatened another being from this planet how said being was a partner of the same femme she had hurt on Cybertron, how she was stranded and how she threatened the beings creator with the planets own Decepticons. How she tried to kill their savior, yes this being knew of the savior, the prophecy and what must be done, she could not help her creators and friends during their darkest hours, but she was going to protect the savior and help her sister. This might be her last change, with that she went to very cave where the savior would go with her chosen-interest and she would explain everything to her, she can only hope that it is not yet too late for them both.

**Done! Oh la la! This was a doozy of a chapter, but it's finish. Hope you'll enjoy this one!**

**I'm going to try and speed things up her. No promises though**

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, but I've got problems concerning my dad. It might take a little while so just for you guys I'm making the following chapters to my stories extra long for your wait. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime!**

**One Step Closer to Something More and Meeting the Autobots**

Megatron and Sonam had just arrived at the cave where energon was being mined, before he could transform he allowed Son to climb down. Son looked inside the cave and felt something in her gut, like it was telling her something was about to happen here, usually she would immediately turn around and leave however Megatron was bent on showing her how everything was working and she was a bit curious herself. Megatron looked down at her and offered his hand for her to climb on "Are you alright Son, you seem to be a little worried?" Son smiled reassuringly at him and said "Don't worry, I'm alright was a bit chilly here that's all" Megatron smiled a little at her and went inside the cave. The Vehicons miners were a little surprised to see Megatron arrive with the human girl, one of them went to them and handed Megatron a data pad with all the information of the mining thus far. Megatron showed the details to Son and explained everything to her, she listened very carefully at what was said and she sometimes looked up at the Vehicons while she listened. She was quiet amazed at how everything worked and how the energon was mined; suddenly she saw something sticking out of one of the boulders "Megatron what is that sticking out of the boulder over there?" she pointed at it and Megatron looked up and saw it as well; going a little closer his optics widened and he grinned what he was looking at was a very rare energon piece he motioned a team his direction and they began digging it up. What they took out of it was pure white energon crystals, Sonam's eyes widened at the brightness of the rock; Megatron noticed this but also how her body glowed with the light shinning her direction and he smiled lightly at the sight.

"You have a keen eye my dear, that there is one of the rarest energon, it is named the pure energon. Just one drop is enough to fill us for an entire Earth-day without having to use our energon reserves" The team finished with the energon and allowed Megatron to investigate it first he gently broke two pieces he showed her the first piece while he sub spaced the other. Son was fascinated by the pure energon and studied it carefully "This is amazing Megatron, mind if I can take a look around the mine myself? Maybe I can spot some more of these" Megatron was hesitant to let her go, but still complied "Very well, but do not wander too far down without any of the Vehicons near understood?" Son smiled up at him and saluted "Yes sir, Mr. Worry pants sir" and stuck out her tongue at him before she ran further the cave in. Megatron just looked at her retreating form and just shook her head smiling her direction; he didn't notice some of the Vehicons snickering at them.

**Somewhere in the cave **

The Autobots had found the location of the very same mine Son and Megatron were located; they just arrived through their ground bridge. The first to walk out weapons at the ready is Arcee, followed by Bulkhead and last was Optimus himself, the energon reserves were at a critical low; their only hope was to salvage what was left of the mine or fight for it. "Autobots divide and search for energon, if there are any Decepticons do not engage and contact immediately" Optimus told his team, the other two nodded and went their separate ways. Little did Optimus know he would find two special persons who would help him end the war and bring back his old friend, the very one whom he had lost so long ago.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the cave**

Son was walking around admiring the many crystals when she suddenly heard a familiar voice, she looked around and spotted one of the Minicons, she waved excitedly and ran towards him. She captured him in a hug which surprised him but he returned the gesture beeping, excited to see her again "How have you all been? Did you find a safe haven to hide?" she asked him the Minicon smiled and beeped at her. Son just shook her head "I'll take that as a yes, but where's Vector Prime?" on cue Vector Prime walked towards them he smiled at her friendly and held out his hand for her to climb on. "Greetings child, I am sorry for not contacting you these pass couple of days, we have been searching for the ship all the while and learning about this planet and its natives" Son smiled at him "That's alright, I'm glad you're ok and found the ship" "There is someplace in this cave I would like to take you" he began walking deeper into the cave not knowing they were being followed by a dark figure with a sinister smile on his face.

When they arrived Son's eyes widen even more, everywhere she looked there were pure energon crystals, but what surprised her even more was the huge crystal in front of her. "The entire army as well as the Autobots could survive from these, how did you know it was here?" Vector Prime allowed her to climb down and he walked towards the huge crystal "It is because it was send here by the Primes themselves, you see young one we knew what these crystals were capable of and in the wrong hands they could be the greatest weapon" son nodded "I understand I guess you don't want me to tell Megatron or Optimus about these yet?" Vector nodded at her. Son looked into the crystal and for a moment it began to shine, she suddenly saw a beautiful coral blue femme Cybertronian, with coral red highlights and a silver face; she also had emerald green optics and was expressing a soft smile; Son just shook her head a little and she again saw the femme however right next to her was Megatron smiling at her and not just any smile a true smile. Son looked at Vector Prime and wanted to ask him if he was seeing this too, he just smiled at her and said "That there is your Cybertronian form young one and it would seem you have captured the spark of the most hardened Decepticon" Son blushed a little and smiled at him "It is true I have fallen for him as well Vector Prime, but I am not sure he sees me this way yet" she doubted a little.

Suddenly a gasp got their attention and the group looked behind Vector Prime all of them looking like a deer caught in headlights. In front of them was none other than Optimus Prime and to say he was stumped was an understatement. Optimus had been roaming the mine when he suddenly heard footsteps and began to follow the noise, he would have been prepared to see Decepticons or Megatron for that matter but he never would have believed to see one that many pure energon crystals or one of the Thirteen Primes in front of him his jaw actually dropped down on the floor. Son just took the opportunity and snapped a picture of him in his state, it was just too funny "Optimus don't be alarmed it is really Vector Prime you're looking at" Vector Prime held out his hand for Optimus to take " Indeed young Prime, I am here to complete a mission I have taken upon myself for the safety of Cybertron and the entire universe" Optimus just stood there not moving an inch, Son began to worry and she got an idea she asked the Minicons to join her and they all took a deep intake and then yelled out as loud as they could. Not Optimus but Vector Prime jumped at the sudden noise and looked down at the small group, Son just smirked and thanked the Minicons "Sorry about that but we'd though you'd fried your circuits staring at us like that" Optimus shook his head one more time and off lined and on lined his optics to see if he really wasn't dreaming. "Are you truly real Vector Prime?" Vector nodded carefully not knowing what Optimus might do next, suddenly Optimus dropped on his knees and opened his chest plate revealing the Matrix of Leadership " W-what are you doing Optimus Prime?" Vector Prime asked astonished by this, even Son looked surprised. Optimus looked confused at Vector "Bestowing the Matrix of Leadership to its rightful Prime, for you are one of the Thirteen originals" Optimus couldn't understand why the Matrix was staying inside him when an original was in front of him. Vector just shook his head and smiled at him "Optimus the Matrix of Leadership has chosen you as its bearer not me, rise Prime and greet the very spark of Primus himself" indicating Sonam, who in turn smiled at him and bowed gracefully. Optimus was astonished at what is said and whom he's introduced to, Vector continued " we have much to discuss Prime, it concerns everyone and everything and she is the answer to our salvation" Optimus just looked even more confused than before, Son noticed this "Maybe you should sit down, this is going to be a long explanation" and both started to explain to Optimus what has been going on and how Son was involved and what has been told to her as well as her dreams about future of Cybertron.

**On the other side of the caves**

Bulkhead and Arcee met up near the other side of the caves both were roaming around in search for energon or at least the mining sites. They suddenly heard something and went to check it out, behind one of the boulders was a communications relay and they saw Megatron talking to Soundwave on the monitor "It is true Soundwave she was able to find pure energon inside this cave, who knows how much more there is" showing the bright energon crystal to said Con, both Autobots widen their optics they couldn't believe they'd found pure energon, with that in Decepticons hands they'll be in big trouble if they don't do something; Arcee was about com-link Optimus when Megaton started to talk again. Megatron looked at the crystal in his hands and though of the young human femme and how it would look on her "Soundwave I have been thinking about what you and Knockout have explained to me about my feelings for her, perhaps I should ask for her courtship and see for myself if my spark is reaching out to her" this caused Bulkhead to faint almost and Arcee's expression was unreadable for a moment but they listened on "I have looked into human customs when they court one another and the males always present the females with a token of their love, I would like to present Sonam such a token using this here" Megatron showed the energon crystal to Soundwave one more time and Soundwave nodded "Tell Knockout I would like to meet with him as soon as I return to the Nemesis…" before he could say anything else Knockout suddenly showed on the monitors "My apologies my liege, but I could not help but overhear your conversation with Soundwave about our young sweetheart" he smirked at Megatron, who in turned just glared at him however Knockout wasn't intimidated in the slightest and just continued "Well my Lord, I've been looking into her life through the humans information data-base and both Soundwave and I discovered that her creation-day date is almost near"

For Megatron this was interesting news but was still confused on the matter "As interesting as this sounds, what does her creation-day have to do with me courting her?" Knockout smiled and answered "Well I've been looking into how humans celebrate their creation-day, I was wondering we could celebrate her creation-day on the Nemesis. Nothing big just the usual humans need, our girl doesn't seem to be a demanding type my Lord, as for you offering your courtship to her you could give her a gift and ask her then and there" Megatron thought for a moment and asked "Are you sure this will work Knockout?" he just got a smiling face in return "Do not worry Lord Megatron, Breakdown and I shall prepare the necessary arrangements for the party and of course some of the Vehicons should attend as well considering she's made friends with them as well. Oh and don't worry about your little gift to her I'll have that ready before the big day" before Megatron could say anything Knockout had already sign off.

Arcee and Bulkhead just looked at each other with their mouths wide open "Did you hear that as well or are my circuits frying on me?" Arcee just shook her head; she was too speechless to reply.

**Back with Son and the Primes**

After Optimus had heard everything from both Vector Prime and Sonam, he contemplated on what should be done "It would seem there might be hope for ending this war, but how will we be able to convince Megatron and the Decepticons to join us in battle?" "I hate to say this to you Optimus, but Megatron isn't the only one who will have a problem with ending the war like this, some of the Autobots and not to mention Neutrals will have a hard time with this plan as well as the situation" Optimus had a solemn look on his face and Son felt a little bad for him and tried again "But have heart, if we are to return Cybertron back into the Golden Are it once shown with we must do it all together, including with those who have decided to reside on other planets. Only by our union will we all be strong enough to face this new foe Primus had foreseen" Optimus looked at her with wide optics and then smiled softly "Your right young one, perhaps there is still hope for all of us I would like nothing more than to rebuilt Cybertron together with my lost brother. I thought I would never see Megatronous again, but with you he might come back" Son smirked at him "You leave him to me Optimus; I know the goodness inside him has not faded, I swear I will bring him back and convince the others to fight side-by-side with their Autobot brethren"

Vector Prime smiled at both of them, he felt a sense of pride within him swelling at her words and Optimus's hope for a better future for both factions. Suddenly a dark figure came out of nowhere with amazing speed and snatched Son from the ground, both Primes held out their weapons in alarm and turned towards the intruder who held the captured girl. Before the was a black-armored mech with spikes covering his entire body and black optics, his wings reminded Optimus of a creature humans referred as vampires the creature smiled menacingly at them showing his sharp fangs. "Well hello Primes, here I thought all the Thirteen Primes had vanquished during the battle against Unicron. No matter I'll destroy you as I did Alpha Trion" he smirked at them, this new information caused Son and Optimus to widen their eyes and optics, Vector Prime however was looking ticked off. Son struggled in the mech's grasp and snarled "Y-your one of them aren't you? You'll never get away with this, I swore I'd protect the universe from your invasion and I will, let me go and fight me fear you cowardly snake" the mech shot her a deadly glare but immediately showed a nasty smirk which gave her the chills down her spine but she kept her composure. "Even so my dear I'm planning on taking rid of the one thing that can stop us from achieving our goal and I'm planning on enjoying torturing you before I finish you off completely, lost spark of Primus" Son's eyes widen and she struggled even more against his grasp, both Primes began to cry out in fury and attacked the mech, however the mech lifted his other arm and swapped their direction causing a strong gust of wind to push them back. Son looked in horror as both the Primes were knocked against the wall crushing some of the crystals, she heard the mech's laugh and was dragged away on the other side of the cave leaving behind the injured Primes, Son did the only thing she taught could do as of now she screamed as loud as she could hoping someone would hear them.

To say the Primes were pissed was an understatement; they quickly got up and followed the mech, Optimus comm.-linked his team and told them to run towards his location while Vector Prime told one of the Minicons to get one of the Decepticons.

**With everyone else**

Dreadwing had arrived some moment ago to assist Megatron with the energon, they still hadn't spotted their Autobot intruders suddenly a audio-piercing scream was heard through the cave and some of the Vehicons jumped literally in their partners arms (AN: Imagine Scooby and Shaggy from Scooby-Doo when their afraid). Both Arcee and Bulkhead were startled as well revealing themselves to the Decepticons, but Megatron wasn't concern about them at all, he could only think about the one person who just screamed. The Autobots headed the direction the scream came from and both Dreadwing and Megatron, along with a few Vehicons followed them; both parties suddenly saw something heading their way and they readied their weapons. In front of them coming with amazing speed was none other than Arachnid with a group of Insecticons, both factions were surprised to see them, since the Exodus of Cybertron neither factions heard or seen anything from them. "Ahh Megatron so good to see you again and I see you brought some of the Autobots with you. Tell me Arcee how is my dear Jack?" Arachnid smirked at them, Arcee was readying her weapons but Megatron went in front of her glaring deeply into her optics causing her to stand still for the moment. Megatron turned around and faced Arachnid "What have you done to Sonam? Where is she?" all Arachnid did was just smirk even wider showing her dangerous fangs "at the moment my master is acquainting himself with her as we speak, but tell me Megatron why such a fuss for one mere human you can always pluck another one from the ground and make them your pet, or is there something more at play between the two of you?" Megatron just narrowed his optics at the spider-femme "That is none of your concern wench, and what other master do you speak of? Perhaps the one who could easily frighten you with your enormous behind between you eight legs?" this caused some of the Decepticons and even Bulkhead to snicker as Arachnid was fuming with rage "ENOUGH! I will make sure you won't be able to reach my master on time, besides he's probably enjoying himself with your little pet"

All optics went wide and Megatron gave the signal to attack, he went straight for Arachnid along with Arcee. Dreadwing, Bulkhead and the Vehicons were busying themselves with the Insecticons, but the more they were able to bring down the more were coming out of nowhere. One Vehicon stood with his back at Bulkhead; the both turned and saw two Insecticons coming their way the turned at each other; Bulkhead punching the Insecticon behind the Vehicons while the Vehicon shot at the Insecticon both targets went down. Megatron was throwing punches and swung his sword with all his might, Arcee joining him with her kicks and wrist-swords. "Where is she Arachnid, you better tell before I finish you off once and for all" Megatron threatened her, Arachnid just dodged their attacks and replied "Now why would I do that Megatron, from experience my master just loves to toy with his victims before he crushes their sparks" this caused Megatron to roar in fury and blindly attack Arachnid. Arcee was giving all her might into the fight but she could not best Megatron's efforts against their opponents, she still doubt that Megatron had feelings for the human femme or any feelings at all.

**Meanwhile with Sonam and FangBlade**

Sonam was still struggling and trying to wiggle herself out of the mech's grasp, but he squeezed even more which got her to stop, knowing she might suffocate from that. He cackled at her efforts "Well my dear, I must say you are very resilient. I will enjoy making you scream in agony and pain" Son just snarled at him "I'll make sure I'll be the hardest opponent for you to kill, you cowardly snake. Megatron and the others will not let you get away with this" this caused the mech to cackle even louder. Son didn't know whether to be afraid of him or be defiant right now he looked to unstable to know what he might suddenly pull, suddenly he stopped and looked around Son was wondering what he was doing and was dropped on the ground. Thinking fast she rolled mid-air and landed on her feet, but didn't even look up and ran as fast as she could away from the tyrant mech, this caused the mech only to smile at her mockingly "Run as fast as you can little one, FangBlade will get you anytime if you don't watch out" he called out to her.

Son didn't bother to think to where she was running to just as long it was far away from this mech FangBlade, she suddenly saw a flash of white light glowing in front of her. This caused her to stop for a moment as she looked at the light, it became clearer and before her was a young looking femme, and she had violet and green coloring on her armor and was sprouting butterfly wings on her back with safire optics. She smiled at her and motioned for Son to follow, Son didn't need to be told twice about that and saw that there was a small crack big enough for her to fit in and hide. The young femme was in front of her and started talking "We'll be safe here for now, but I'm not sure how long we'll be able to avoid him till helps comes" she told Son worried for her safety, Son grabbed her phone and tried to send a signal to the others inside the cave and another to the Nemesis "I've send a signal to both parties hopefully one of them will be able to find us on time and the way I screamed back there it shouldn't take long before anyone found the others near the pure white crystals" the femme however looked sad at the mention of the others "That could be a problem, Arachnid found the Insecticons and lead them to the groups in the mines, they're probably keeping them busy for FangBlade" Son's eyes widened at this new information "But why would Arachnid help them? And for that matter why are you helping me?" the femme smiled at her sadly "To ask for your help, but first allow me to tell you my tale and that of my sister" Sonam nodded and made herself comfortable whilst keeping an eye out for FangBlade.

"Before the war ever broke out on Cybertron, my sister and I as well as many others travelled around the universe in search for materials and energon. Some of us even stayed on the distant planets whilst we worked on gathering and sending our findings back to Cybertron. The planet my sister and I travelled to is this one, before the human race even existed; alas our peace was disrupted when a group of beings posing as Cybertronians invaded the planet and took many of us with them. Me and my sister were taken to their mother ship, where they changed us into one of them as mindless creatures, my sister tried to safe me but FangBlade shot me in the spark whilst they experiment on my sister and created the being known as Arachnid. Ever since then I've watched how the evil within her destroyed and killed many other Cybertronians during the war on Cybertron, and how she hunted on innocent creatures to feed her evil spark with satisfaction. My grand-creators once told me and my sister of the Spark of Primus which was cast into the universe during the battle against Unicron, I recognized Vector Prime the moment he arrived on the planet and when he was talking to you during your cave-in I realized that it was possible you could be the one" the spirit than bowed before Son "I beg of you, if you really are the one to safe please help my sister, I cannot bare to see all her actions against Cybertron and our brothers and sisters, please help me, help us"

All Son could do was shed tears from her story, she knew the war has taken many lives but never could she have known that this war could be used in such a matter; to think any being could be capable of such evil. She didn't need to think twice for her answer "My friend, I've already made it my mission to safe every being in this entire universe from the coming evil, that includes those who have been forcefully changed. I will try to help your sister that is all I can promise" the young spirit smiled and started crying with tears of joy at these words, finally she and her sister will be freed.

Before either could say anything they heard a snicker coming from behind them and there was FangBlade grinning menacingly at them "So, you didn't just take the hint and die did you? Maybe destroying your soul completely will make you realize you can't win against us" he reached out to them but he got shot away from them. Both carefully looked out of their hiding place witnessing how both Optimus and Vector Prime continued to attack FangBlade with all their might, but FangBlade held his ground and avoided their attacks though he did ended up with a few blows on his armor, but not enough to even scorch him. FangBlade then threw his hands up in the air and created electrical fires with them, when he threw the waves at the Primes Sonam didn't know when, how or if she had it in her to just run at FangBlade jump in front of his wave all the while her body glowed white hot and deflected the wave away from the Prime, but her right arm was scorn a little from the blast. Both Primes just looked at her surprised, Sonam however was grunting in pain and FangBlade just looked furious; why? Because both of his arms looked like they needed a serious repair job, not to mention both looked like they were about to fall off completely in millions of pieces.

"GRAAAAGGHHHH! You will pay for this Spark of Primus I swear I will make you wish for death, only I won't give him the opportunity to take you from me. Heck, he might even shed tears for you, GHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" with that he vanishes.

Sonam just grunted in pain clutching her arm to her chest, she looked up at the Primes tears in her eyes and ran towards them asking them if they were alright and if she could do anything to repair them whilst she looked for injuries on them. Both Primes still couldn't believe she had done that, Optimus held out his hand for her to climb on "We are fine Sonam, however it would seem you need to be treated immediately before your injuries get infected" he told her concern in his voice. Vector Prime heard the beeps from the Minicons and saw them running towards them "We are alright little ones, thanks to Sonam and her new powers. It would seem that whenever her concern for anyone she cares about reaches its peak, her powers start to show" Son looked at Vector Prime a little worried "Vector Prime is there a way I could harness this power, I'm afraid I could hurt someone with this like I did FangBlade" she then looked around for the spirit, but all she did was showing her to shush about her, Son just nodded thinking she'll ask her later about the secrecy.

"Optimus, like I told Sonam it would be best if we kept this meeting a secret for the moment I must first find more information about these creatures or we will be digging our graves" Vector Prime told the both of them, the Minicons waved at the two as Vector Prime activated a ground bridge. Optimus and Sonam just looked at each other and shrugged, but before any of them could say anything a commotion was heard coming from the direction the Minicons came from earlier and before them stood Megatron with Dreadwing by his side and behind them were the Vehicons holding their weapons near the Arcee and Bulkhead.

Son looked terrified for a moment, but Optimus just looked indifferent at Megatron who was fuming with anger at the sight of Sonam and her injured arm "Optimus unhand Sonam at once or you can say farewell to your comrades right now!" to prove his point he readied his sword near Bulkhead, but was stopped by Sonam "Megatron don't please do not kill for me, Optimus saved me from FangBlade. Please, Optimus let me go back to them and help your friends" she pleaded with both of them. Optimus looked reluctant at first but he then remembered what Sonam and Vector Prime told him, if there was any change of the old Megatron to return than he would have to trust her, he looked at Megatron and said "Megatron do I have your word you will allow us to return to our base without conflict?"

Megatron just glared at him "I have more important things to attend to then you and your handful of Autobots Prime, return Sonam right now" Optimus stepped forward with Sonam carefully in his hands, while Dreadwing and a few Vehicons walked with Bulkhead and Arcee towards him. Optimus handed Sonam to Dreadwing as careful as he could, when Dreadwing held her he started caressing her back to ease her pain a little; she started to feel more comfortable when she was handed over to Megatron who looked worried at her. She smiled at him and held on his thumb hugging it, Megatron without paying heed to anyone there smiled softly at her. Both Autobots looked surprise to see the lord of all Decepticons smiling down at a mere human, Optimus on the other hand was smiling at the sight; he had seen Megatron smile like that once but that was so long ago he wondered if he would ever smile like that again; now he had his answer.

Megatron ordered for the others to gather what they had and to return to the Nemesis for repairs, Megatron had already contacted for a ground bridge, back on the Nemesis he rushed pass Soundwave who got out of the way on time before Megatron collided with, that would have been a sight for the Vehicons to talk about on the Nemesis.

**In the medbay with Knockout and Breakdown**

Knockout was surfing the World Wide Web for more information on parties and celebrations**, **while Breakdown was looking fora proper gift "What do you think of this one Knockout?" showing him the outfit on the screen. Knockout looked over and just shook his head "No, that wouldn't suit her at all, the coloring is all wrong" Breakdown just shrugged and continued searching.

Just then Megatron burst through the doors, scaring this time both Knockout and Breakdown, Knockout clutched his chest once again but this time he burst out without thinking "For the love of Primus and everything he created, will you all stop bursting inside like that. Keep this up and you'll need to find yourselves another medic" Breakdown just looked at Knockout surprised at his outburst, but he then looked at Megatron and who he was holding, he gasped at the sight of her arm. He immediately took her from him and set her on the medical berth while Knockout scanned her for any infections before he tended to it.

Megatron activated his holoform and bent down next to Sonam's laying form and held her good arm, he rubbed her soft hand gently and without knowing it rubbed it near his cheeks. Son watched with a soft smile as his eyes met with hers, he smiled down at her "It would seem my dear; you have a knack of getting into trouble. I promise this new threat will be dealt with for causing such pain to you" he told her in a quiet tone. Son just shook his head "Megatron we do not know what this new threat is capable of. I may not have fought many battles like you have, but please take heed and find out what there is to know about FangBlade before you rush into battle against him" Megatron didn't want to argue with her, for he knew she was right he just nodded and was gently caressing her hair "Perhaps your right, but I'm afraid I won't let you out of the Nemesis anytime soon and you'll stay near one of us all the time understood…..Son?" Son just smiled at him "As long as you promise to teach me some of your move when I have to stay with you" Megatron nodded again and caressed her cheeks next, his face moved closer to hers; his eyes dimmed and when he was about to touch her lips with hers they both heard someone clearing their intakes.

*Ahem* "I'm sorry Lord Megatron but right now Son would need to rest, it would be wise to bring her to her room" Knockout bravely told Megatron at his moment of romance while Breakdown was standing behind him smirking at them, Son just shook her head "Alright Knockout, if that's the doctor's orders, Megatron would like to…*yawn*…see me to my room?" she asked Megatron, who gently lifted her off the berth and thanked the both of them before exiting.

**In Son's room**

Megatron gently put Son's sleeping form on the soft bed and she got comfortable, he activated his holoform and tugged her in. he gently caressed her face again as if it was a precious treasure, knowing she might not hear him he whispered to her "You're so beautiful when you sleep Son, today was the umpteenth time I could have lost you. I promise I will protect you dear one, my sparks shatters to see you injured but you have proven your strengths time and time again. For me you are not any comrade or addition to the Decepticons any longer, you are to me a priceless and irreplaceable part of my spark…w-what I am trying to say is…I-I love you" the moment he started talking he moved his face closer to her sleeping form and when he finished confessing to her he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, for a moment he let out his tongue and tasted her lips.

It tasted like the sweetest energon treat, he carefully lifted from her bed and deactivated his holoform and before he exited looked at her sleeping form one more time and sighted while went on the other side of the door.

Unknown to him Son was awake the entire time and when he left she looked at the door as tears started to form, all she could think about was _"Oh Megatron, I understand now, I understand what the crystals were trying to tell me. I-I love you to Megatron, a-and I want to be by your side for as long as I live"_

She closed her eyes and smiled for the first time since her stay on the Nemesis, she slept with peace and a clear mind. Someone loved her and he was changing through his love for her.

**Hi everyone, so this is what I have been working on. I would like to say thank you so much for your patient and I promise the next chapter will be just as long and I'm also working on chapters for my other story as well. **

**I'm currently also working on the next chapter and trying to create a female body of Aranault with the coloring combination I mentioned in this chapter. **

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm haven't forgotten about this story and am not giving up on it. Just recently moved and started a new study. That's why you guys haven't heard much of me. Gomenesai! But did try to make a very loooonnngg chapter for you guys to enjoy in soare time I could fine. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything **

**Chapter 10 Warriors of Earth, New Powers And Starscream's Return**

A few days have passed since FangBlade's appearances and both Autobots and Deceptions have been on edge. Despite the tension of a possible new threat Son wasn't tensed at all, in fact she focused more on her training and was progressing rapidly. This certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other residents on the Nemesis, with fully understanding the Cybertronian language she was an additional help with Soundwave with searching for information, cracking codes and was helping Knockout and Breakdown in the med-bay.

As promised she wasn't left alone at all, some of the Vehicons as well as the Eradicons were seen with her for they began to feel a protective urge towards her after what had happened in the cave. Though Son was a little annoyed she would be monitored 24/7 by everyone she did not complain, rather she took the opportunity to talk with many of the members and surprisingly learned quite a bit about them. Some of them have been looking into Earth's history, arts, cultures, societies and animal species. Sometimes she would answer some of their questions when they had any. Most topics they talked about were on the many homicide; drama; and animated Japanese series. The Vehicons and Eradicons enjoyed her company and watched her carefully, for one: none of them wanted to be on the other end of Megatron's wrath and two: the Nemesis would be pretty dull without her around.

Knockout and Breakdown both taught her about the Cybertronian biological and technological side. Both were impressed with her thirst for knowledge and amused to her features when she learned something new every day. They also allowed her to help patch up some of the minor injuries for the others, under their supervision of course, but with the progress she's making they'd soon not worry about her and answered any questions she might have. They even talked about their personal lives, however Son she was honest to them when she didn't want to talk about the reason she lived alone and about Emereth, not yet at least. Both were curious on the matter, but didn't dwell on it and would wait for her to tell them on her own terms.

Soundwave and his deploys enjoyed her company just as much, whether she was helping Soundwave with some calculations or codes or was just listening to them about their good old days. Like now, Son was rolling on the floor after Ravage, to Lazerbeak's grieve since he was the victim "whahahaha, t-they did that? Really? How could they pull it off?" Ravage just shook her head "I don't know and no matter how hard I've tried, I couldn't figure it out" Lazerbeak just chirped at them annoyed. Son looked at him and petted his head again as to say she was sorry "awww don't be gloomy hunny, it happened a long time ago even you should admit it was funny if you'd look back" she told him whilst she tried not giggle at the image of him with pink metallic wings.

Just then Soundwave re-entered the communication's room with a small device Son recognized as a photographic visualizer. He pushed a button and it showed a family portrait of Soundwave's family, Son recognized Soundwave, Ravage, Lazerbeak, Buzzaw and Rattbat, she guessed the one-optic mech next to Soundwave holding his shoulder in a loving matter was Shockwave and two smaller formers who could be mistaken for Minicons. One had a screen-like face like Soundwave and its entire armor was colored purple, the other one had ruby-colored armor and only had a red visor, both mechs were showing off a peace sign and had their arms around each other's shoulders.

Son looked at the picture and smiled, Soundwave pointed at the little purple mech "This one is Frenzy and the other is Rumble, the trouble makers of our little family" he said fondly. Ravage and Lazerbeak had their heads lowered a bit; they knew this kind of subject was painful for Soundwave. Son smiled at the picture and hugged Soundwave's hand asking him "Wanna talk about what happened?" Soundwave sighted and sat down "T-they were sent on a stealth mission in an abandoned area, no one knew what had happened there for either factions to just leave the area. W-when w-we lost c-contact both Shockwave and I f-feared the worst, but a few cycles later o-one of the patrols found them at our borders. B-but w-w-when they w-were b-brought to us, i-it w-was too l-l-late..." Soundwave covered his visor for a moment shaking like crazy, Son held his hand as strong as she could and both Ravage and Lazerbeak tried to comfort him as best as they could. When Soundwave calmed down he continued "T-the medics who were operating on them told us that, t-they h-had been poisoned by a chemical that had spread in the area. T-there w-was nothing t-they could do, I-I-I lost my sons and Shockwave was driven crazy with the ambition to bring them back, but t-then he vanished during an attempt to capture two Autobot prisoners, Starscream told us that he couldn't find him and was rendered dead"

Son was quiet the entire time and thought for a moment "Did they ever find the body?" Soundwave shook his head "No his body was never found" "Then don't give up on Shockwave, I'm sure with the body not found he could still be alive and Knockout told me about the bonds between spark mates, you don't give up on him no matter how far your apart if you truly love him then keep trying to reach out to him" she told him. Soundwave picked her up and held her at his chest "T-thank you Son" was all he could say to her. She just smiled up at him and replied "You're welcome Waves"

**Sometime later in another room **

Son was inside one of the training rooms trying to tap into her powers. Soundwave's story made her think for a moment, she wondered if one of her powers could be to create sparks; there was only one way she could know for sure. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on the Thirteen Primes, she suddenly found herself in front of one of the Primes while he was recharging an evil thought went through her mind and she floated next to his audio sensors and started tickling him he stirred a little and snorted but didn't wake up. Son giggled she felt like a kid doing this, she tickled him again and this time he rolled away from her, she just shook her head and went to the other side this time she blew in his audio but this time he opened his optics and snatched her. She just laughed at him while he tried to look angry at her "Your awake that's good" she said innocently. The mech just glared playfully at her "We were waiting for you young one, we sensed your curiosity for your new powers" he told her while getting up and walking towards the others. There Vector Prime was also present once again, but this time there was ocean-blue colored femme with fin-like ears on her helmet, her arms, and on her legs. Her optics was lilac and on her back was the top of a sword sticking out. Vector Prime was the first to see them and smiled at the sight of them "Ah you have arrived, I would like to introduce you to Tsunami one of the few Cybertronians on Earth and at the same time who your kind would call an Atlantier" Son's jaw almost hit the ground she couldn't believe her eyes a real Atlantier in front of her, Tsunami smiled at her "Greetings Spark of Primus, it is an honor to finally meet you"

Son just smiled back at her and bowed her head "The honor is mine to meet a warrior of Earth" she replied the femme was surprised the young human would consider her a warrior of Earth, Son continued "Hey you'll be representing Earth when we eventually have to face our enemies, so why not"

Son turned her head towards the other Primes "I need to ask you something is it possible for me to bring others back to live?"

The Primes thought for a moment before they could answer, Maximus was the first to speak "There is a possibility, but it might only work if the body of said bot is available or at least a piece of it. Why do you ask?" "You see, a lot of mechs and femmes lost their lives on both sides and many friends and families they'd have are grieving over them, I wanted to see if I can bring them back. Besides don't we need all the help we can get?" The Primes and Tsunami thought about her idea and seeing there could be no other way admitted that she was right. So they all got to work with her training.

**After her training with the Primes, somewhere on the Nemesis**

Son was walking down the hallways looking for Megatron's room, she'd commed him sometime earlier wanting to talk to him. She was going to try and convince him to end this war, but she needed to do this carefully. Also she wanted to know what had happened to Starscream, she looked him up on the data-base but didn't find anything on his location or what had happened before she ever got on the Nemesis.

When she found his room, she knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. After knocking a few more times and commed him without receiving an answer, she went inside. Looking around she noted his room didn't have much stuff; there was an energon dispenser, a desk with some data-pads, a berth and a small night-stand near one the window. On the night-stand there was the same device like Soundwave had when he showed her a picture of his family. _"Hmm, I wonder what Megs has on that?" _She went to the night-stand and jumped as high as she could when she landed carefully she activated the visualizer. On the picture were four mech, one she immediately recognized was Megatron only he had blue optics, the smallest of the group looked a lot like Optimus she's figured that was Orion Pax before he became the Prime. The other two on the other hand she did not know, but one had a similar facial to Megatron only his helmet was crowned shaped and had dark shaded purple armor. The one next to the mech was the same purple color only a little lighter and his helmet made him look like he had rabbit ears, Son just sweat-dropped at the thought.

She was too interlaced with the picture that she didn't hear the doors open and in walked Megatron surprised to see her near the picture he'd thought was well hidden away from sight. Though he wasn't surprised she had a keen eye for finding the most valuable of objects, he walked towards her and spoke "I see you've found my family picture" startling her. Son wiped around wide eyed to see Megatron gazing down at her, she backed away from the picture with her head bowed down "I-I'm sorry Megatron I didn't mean to intrude I did comm you before a-and I...*sigh* I have no excuse for my actions my Lord, I-I shall leave now" not wanting to upset him. But he stopped her and allowed her to climb on his hand, he held her at eye level and said "It is alright my dear, though I should be mad at you for finding this particular object but in all honesty I'm glad you've activated it. It is practically the only picture I have of my whole family before the war"

Son gazed at the picture again and smiled "I guess the blue and red mech is Orion, isn't he?" She looked at him as he nodded at her question; he then said "The other two mechs are my brother Galvatron and his mate Cyclonus, from appearances you can guess who's who" Megatron told her while looking fondly at the picture. Son nodded and asked "What happened to them did they leave Cybertron during the Exodus, like everyone else?" Megatron shook his head "He joined a crew to explore for any possible energon rich planet and claim them for our cause, I'm not sure where they are or how they are doing, not even through our bond could I reach them. I can only hope that they're alright" he said. She smirked at him and commented "If he's your brother then he's probably just as stubborn as you are Megs" to which Megatron just chuckled and shook his, Son got a serious expression on her face and carefully asked "Megatron can I ask you something?" Megatron nodded and she continued "What happened to Starscream after Arachnid returned and he didn't?" This caught Megatron off guard but he answered anyways wondering where she might go with this "My first thought was that he was captured by the Autobots but they would have contacted me if they did. Another reason could be that he's neutral now and might help the Autobots if it would benefit him, where are you going with this?"

Son was a little hesitant now but swallowed her fear and continued "Uhm, you see wouldn't it be better if he would join the Decepticons again?" Megatron shook his head "That traitor doesn't deserve to be welcomed back and even if he does he will not regain his post as SIC" he clearly said as if to warn her to drop the subject right now. Son understood his anger, if the rumors she heard about Starscream is true, but clearly she needed all the help they could get if also FangBlade and Arachnid with their own army are out there.

"What about the fact that Arachnid has her own army and is working with FangBlade, is because of him my arm was injured and Prime couldn't go against him as well, wouldn't it be better if we had a tactician in our mids one who can help us in the air? Starscream is still the best in the air, could you not give him a change against them at least?" She asked him hoping she could convince him with that, but Megatron just shook his head "Unless he brings me something of value or even an Autobot prisoner than maybe I can allow him to return" he said and ended the matter with that. Son sighted defeated and lay down on his hand, Megatron moved to his berth and layed down as he did that he gently layed Sonam on his chest near his spark. Son basked in the warmth of his spark, but felt something near she looked at his chest and asked "Megatron what is that purple glow near your spark?" Megatron looked at her and explained "That would be the dark energon, the blood of Unicron embedded within in me, without that my spark shall vade" Son looked at him surprised and with a hint of fear, he wasn't surprise at this reaction and rubbed her back gently "Fear not for me as I told you the day we met, Unicron is no more he cannot control or the Dark Energon embedded within me" she just sighted and rested her head on his chest. She caressed it all the while thinking how and when she could tell everyone about herself and her mission and how in the universe she could pull off the truce between the two factions. "Hey Megatron you want to know something?" "What?" Son smiled while looking at him "I feel a lot safer when we're like this" she winked at him and layed back down. Megatron's eyes softened activating his holoform and layed right next to her holding her in his arms, whilst they both fell asleep dreaming. Things were really starting to get interesting between the two.

**At Autobot Omega-Post**

Optimus had been thinking intensely the past few days about what had occurred in the caves. He just couldn't believe that there was a possibility for the war to finally end, but it took the coming of a new threat to do so and it was taking a toll on his processor. The other bots notice this and were a bit worried about their leader; they all thought it was about the new human. Despite Optimus telling them that she could help end the war, they were not convince about that, if only they knew. Their human residence were just as interested and curious about the situation as the bots were, that's why Miko asked the question for everyone "Hey big guy, what's on your mind these days? You're starting to worry the lot of us"

The others widened their eyes/optics when she suddenly asked that, Ratchet and Jack looked annoyed at her but she just shrugged them off. Optimus wasn't surprised at the question though he had been in deep thought the past few days he knew the others would have noticed eventually "I apologies for being absent minded the past few days, it is what Sonam had told about convincing Megatron to end the war" he told the others. This caught everyone by surprise and a clang could be heard from behind Ratchet, who jumped a little while turning around to face Wheeljack with an equal shocked expression as everyone else while dropping some equipment "Wheeljack for Primus sake I needed that!" Ratchet scolded his spark mate. Wheeljack didn't mind Ratchet's outburst instead he asked "Are you serious Prime? How in the name of the Allspark is she going to pull this off, we don't even know why exactly she's with them in the first place!"

Just then Bulkhead recovered and replied to Wheeljack's question "Uhm, well you see Arcee and I kinda eavesdropped on Megatron when was talking to Soundwave in the caves a few days ago...and well, heh he was talking about asking to court her on her creation-day" now everyone's eyes/optics widen at that and even some had their jaws on the floor, Optimus however just smiled a little and chuckled. Causing everyone to recover and look at him funny. Optimus explained "You all forget I once faught alongside Megatron before and I have not given up on him yet, if Sonam says she can convince him to end the war I will patiently wait for that moment" the others looked either worried or unconvinced Arcee had enough and voiced her concern "So than we're just going to leave her at the hands of the Decepticons? Optimus I'm not convinced she can do it, you've tried so many times and believe me when I say this those Decepticons will never change. They'll just wait for the right moment to strike us in the back, are you really going to wait for that to happen? How many of our fellow bots have they not killed what about bots who've lost their lives against the Decepticons?"

Optimus just looked solemn at her, it pained him to say this but it had to be said one day "Arcee, do not forget that we as Autobots also have killed their brethren, it is my dream and goal to restore Cybertron. But I also wish for the Decepticons to get a chance and help rebuilt it together" the others still weren't convinced and this saddened Optimus.

**Couple of days later, somewhere in the canyons**

Dreadwing and Soundwave were both supervising another energon mine; unfortunately there wasn't any pure white energon like the last cave. Due to the fighting some caves were blocked and it would take days to get through, though Son had a feeling Vector Prime had something to do with that little problem.

Unknown to both commanders a certain someone tagged along with them, Son was as she would excuse it later if she were caught practicing her stealth abilities and so far she was doing pretty good. That is if Soundwave hadn't already caught site of her, but if that were so he would have deployed Lazerbeak or send Ravage after her. While she was 'stealthing' she came across another entrance not yet found by the troops so she went to investigate, going in deeper she could have sworn she heard something and carefully approached the noise.

When the noises were becoming louder she quickly hid and peeked behind a boulder, in front of her was Arachnid sitting on top of a boulder commanding an Insecticon to rip apart another slender-silvered colored bot. She just couldn't believe her luck, that was none other than Starscream whimpering and struggling to get away, Son thought fast and quickly dialed Soundwave, who in turn was wondering why she would call and answered **"Soundwave it's Son, listen I followed you guys to the mining site and went South from you, you need to hurry Arachnid is here with an Insecticon and they're attacking Starscream, please hurry I'll try to distract them" **she hung up before he could answer and rushed to Starscream's aid.

Meanwhile Soundwave just couldn't believe what he had heard, he was somewhat mad at himself for not noticing her earlier at the same time feel a sense of pride for her achieving to stealth through him. He contacted the Nemesis and sent a recording of her call; he then ordered a few Vehicons and Eradicons to follow him to Son's location, hoping nothing disastrous had happened yet.

Son in the meantime was dodging some of the Insecticon's attacks and was tricking him to hit his head on the wall. Starscream just couldn't understand why a fleshling was helping him, he spotted Arachnid sneaking away glaring daggers at her and was about to shoot her webbing, when he remembered the misery she caused him and shot his laser at her, damaging one of her optics. Son went to Starscream and spotted an injured Arachnid fleeing, she was probably hearing the cavalry underway. In the meantime she was helping Starscream with his hip injury, which in turn just squirmed away from her. "Don't be afraid of me Starscream, I'm with the Decepticons there's a team heading our way when I found you fighting that Insecticon and thanks for scaring off Arachnid, she's had it out for me ever since I joined" she tried to calm him, though he still looked hesistant "Please Starscream let me take a look at your injury and see what I can do, and if you must know I already helped Megatron when he was injured"

That caught him off guard but he was snickering a little "Getting help from a mere fleshling? How the mighty has fallen" Son just smirked and contradicted "Isn't a fleshling helping you now?" Starscream stopped realizing this and pouted causing Son to laugh at him "Sorry Star but you shouldn't laugh at someone else's misfortune and besides there is no shame in receiving help from other" "Hmpf your the only human I've come acrossed who wishes to help me instead of taking me apart" curios she asked "Who did you come across then?" "A group called MECH" Son eyes widened and was about to say something when they both heard Dreadwing's voice "Son step away from him right now!" He and several Vehicons had their weapons readied on Starscreamand the Insecticon, while Soundwave payed him no mind and picked Son up. He activated the Groundbridge and went through the others following him with Starscream and the Insecticon when they arrived on the Nemesis immediately Soundwave headed for the bridge where Megatron was waiting Knockout and Breakdown right next to him. Knockout wanted to go check on Son and Starscream when he was stopped by Megatron who had a stern look on his faceplate, both Breakdown and Knockout knew when Megatron heard Son's recording Soundwave send them he looked like he was about to punch the controls to bits. Megatron approached Starscream and just looked at him while Starscream cowered away from his stare, he then went to Son and took her from Soundwave and brought her to his optic level.

She was about to say something but the look Megatron was giving her, made her think otherwise. "Care to explain to me why you were on Earth when I was clear about you staying on the ship and near one of the Decepticons at all times?"

Son lowered her head a little ashamed for what she did "I don't think an appology will help me in this case, but know that I am my Lord. I was practising my stealth and went through the Groundbridge following Soundwave and Dreadwing, I wanted to explore as well since I was already down there and came across Starscream being attacked by an Insecticon and..." Before she could continue Megatron stopped her "You clearly disobeyed direct orderds and could have gotten killed out there, what made you think you could stand a change against an Insecticon and do you really think Starscream would be gratefull? In any case he would have taken you hostage and bargained with the Autobots, how would we be able to find you if the Autobots got their servos on you?" Megatron asked her sternly while everyone, even Starscream began to pity her predicament.

Son looked up at Megatron and said "Like I said before, you and the Decepticons mean too much to me before I would ever allow myself to be seperated from you guys. As for Starscream I don't believe he would have he told me he already had encounters with humans, the very same group who destroyed my family and who Emereth was working for!"

Everyone paused at this and Megatron looked at his former SIC "Starscream is it true? You already encountered this group Sonam is talking about?" Starscream whimpered under his gaze but from past experiences he knew better than keep Megatron waiting for an answer "Y-yes Lord Megatron, I thought that if I could gain their trust by helping them with understanding our biology. A mistake I will never make again, a f-fool that I was when I destroyed the Autobots scouts T-cog they knocked me out cold and took mine" everyone except for Breakdown raised an optic ridge at that, surely human's technology weren't that advanced.

Starscream continued "I have been rendered flightless for days now, no way to transform and have been surviving on nothing but scrapped energon I could find. It was unfortunate that Arachnid was there with that Insecticon, until she came to aid me" pointing at Sonam, who smiled at him and nodded at Megatron. He returned his gaze back to Starscream and said "I assume you wish to return to us, Starscream? And why pray tell should I allow you after the way you have abandoned us so cowardly!"

Starscream flinched at his words and trembled even more under his gaze, while thinking of a good excuse. But Son already beat him to it "Megatron, with all due respect you, as well as every Decepticon knows that Starscream is the best flyer you have in your ranks, not to mention his scientific status on Cybertron was an impressive one. Don't you think now with FangBlade near and Arachnid serving him, Starscream is a win for the Decepticons?" all eyes were on her. Again she talked back to Megatron and was helping another without thinking of her own safety. Starscream was the one amazed at her courage, why was she helping him constantly? As far as he knows no one in the Decepticons army would have helped him when he was at the mercy of Lord Megatron. He looked at Megatron whose facial expression was that of in deep though, surely this small human could not have convinced him as quickly as to debate about his stay?

Megatron was thinking about what Son had said, he'd given Starscream many changes for his mistakes including his attempts to terminate him. But with this new threat out there he could use all the help he could get, even if it meant swallowing his pride. He looked at Son and wondered why she kept on protecting others and never thinking of herself for once especially when she doesn't know Starscream personally. On the other hand she did help him when she didn't have to. He finally gave in and looked at Starscream with a stern expression "I see your point, very well I will grant Starscream permission to return. But he will lead the Eradicons under Dreadwing's command. And Starscream be grateful Sonam was here to convince me, otherwise I would have shot you through your spark right this moment!"

Starscream whimpered, but was relieved he got to see another day, before he could thank Megatron, he gave him another warning "Just so you know Starscream, if you dare try to harm Son in any way….know that the entire Decepticon army will hunt you down like we do Arachnid. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Starscream trembled when he saw some of the other Decepticons emphasize Megatron's point my readying their weapons, even the Vehicons and Eredicons were agreeing with their Lord. _"Just how important is this human to them? And how did she gain their trust?" _Starscream thought, but he would worry about that later, right now he was just glad to be alive and to be back with the Decepticons even if he was demoted. "Loud and clear my Lord, you will not regret this decision!" he told Megatron looking up at him. He then looked at Son who had a sign of relieve on her face and smiled at him. He nodded at her directions meant to thank her for this, Megatron was right she was the reason he was still alive saved against both the Insecticon and Megatron.

After that Megatron ordered Knockout to replace Starscream's T-cog, in the meantime he took Sonam to her room. All the Decepticons were a little scared of her situation, but none dared to stop Megatron, even Soundwave was a little afraid of what Megatron might do. He had Lazerbeak follow them and monitor whatever was going to happen should he need to intervene, he didn't want to lose their young friend whom they've all commed to care for.

**With Megatron and Sonam**

Megatron didn't say a word when he was walking towards Sonam's chamber and she was a bit frightened. Upon entering her chambers Megatron dropped her near the apartment and activated his holoform. He grabbed her arm and held her near the walls whilst trapping her there, Son whimpered a little and looked up at him. Megatron had an angry expression, but that was not what scared it was more the silence. Megatron just looked at her he just couldn't believe she would put herself in danger like that "Why?!" Megatron suddenly asked.

Sonam looked up, she knew why he asked her that. She chuckled "Because that's the way I am Megatron, I have never allowed anyone to remain hurt whenever I found them or allowed anyone to be bullied for that matter" she smiled up at him.

"I know I'll get into trouble for it, but my heart and mind wouldn't allow it and that is what will bother me the most than anything else" Megatron just couldn't believe it he slammed his fist on the wall near her head surprising her. "P-please don't, don't put yourself in such a situation again. W-we…no I can't lose you, you mean so much to me. That moment you've helped me I've been having these feelings in my spark begging for you to return them"

Sonam's eyes were in tears, here Megatron was confessing his feelings to her. "S-Sonam what I'm trying to say is that I-I….I-I llloovv…mmhmp!" before Megatron could finish his sentence Sonam caught his lips with hers and tenderly kissed him, shocking Megatron. Megatron was still shocked when she pulled back and kept smiling at him, Megatron couldn't believe it she had kissed him. He leaned forward and kissed her instead, but this time he wanted to taste more of her and began to rub his tongue on her lips begging her to open and let him in. Sonam had closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, complying with his request and allowed his tongue to enter mouth and explore while she did the same to his. They were both in their own little world, free of everything that surrounded them; Megatron tasted her strawberry like lips and was sucking on her lips. Until Sonam started to moan did he stop and looked down at her with a smiling face. He bent down and started trailing light kisses on her neck, Sonam gasped and shivered from the attention. "I-is this how much I mean to you Megatron? Do you mean what you said?" Megatron stopped for a moment and told her without moving away from his position "Yes, I do. I love you Sonam. He, I was going to wait a little until I had the gift Knock Out is preparing for me and ask to court you"

Sonam was shaking a little and held Megatron in a tight embrace "Then ask me now" she told him with a smiling face and tears streaming from her eyes. Megatron looked at her and smirked "Sonam I extend my courtship to you, will you except?" Son smiled even brighter and "Yes, a million times yes Megatron" he kissed her again and lifted her bridal style and went for her bed. He gently put her on the bed without breaking the kiss and began to tenderly tough her neck going downwards and pressing them under her tight shirt caressing and squeezing her breast tenderly. Sonam gasped allowing Megatron access into her mouth, she was going for his shirt but he had other plans. Megatron stopped her hands and he lifted them above her head, he continued his touches on her body, going downwards and pulled down her pants a little, he touched her between her legs, making her move her head away from his kissed whilst blushing the entire time and moaning loudly. Megatron looked at her and smirked, he didn't want to penetrate her yet, but she wasn't asking him to stop and had no intentions to. He gently slipped her underwear down revealing the soft flesh behind them, he licked his lips and looked at her face again while rubbing her, she gasped and moaned but didn't open her eyes. "Please look at me, I want to see your face when I make you over load" Sonam relaxed a little and did what was asked, turned her head facing him she was glowing and smiling brightly at him. Megatron growled and kissed her, before he separated her legs enough for two fingers to enter her and she gasped but did not close her eyes or moved her gaze away from him. His fingers began to scissor within her and she gasped and moaned the entire time, giving away her lustful gaze to him. Megatron bent down and captured her lips again, he used his other hand to caress her breast again and his kisses were lowering as well. He pulled her shirt up revealing her breast and sucked on one of them, Sonam never lost her gaze but her head pulled up and her body began to lift of the combined ministrations. Megatron used his tongue to circle around her breast, while sucking it making both her breast harden. He moved his finger within her very slowly, making her writhe underneath him. "P-please Mega…M-Megatron p-pplease…harder, faster…Primus make me cum…I want to cum…" Megatron growled and stopped for a moment, Sonam looking at him confusion written on her face, he lowered his head again and removed her pants and underwear. He separated her legs even further, Sonam's eyes widened suddenly when Megatron began to suck and lick her entrance, licking every part of her massaging her hips and tights he made her moan even more. She was beginning to feel close to her overload and Megatron knew it too. He sucked one more time and hard Sonam gasped and moved her lower body upwards, as she reached her peak "MEGATRON!" when she finally finished her fluid was spilling out into his mouth, he sucked and swallowed every drop. Sonam collapsed on the bed breathing hard, her face was flushed and her eyes were on the ceiling.

Megatron moved at eye-level and smiled at her, she returned the smile as she lifted her head and chased kissed him. They both closed their eyes and held each other; Megatron rubbed her back while she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Megatron watched her sleep for a while; he covered her with her blanket and threw her pants and underwear in the basket bin. Deactivating his holoform, he lifted his fingers to his mouth and gently allowed the tip of his servo-finger to fall on her lips. When he left her chambers he had the most satisficing smile on his face, he didn't notice the strange looks he got from everyone he passed on the ship and went outside.

Starscream and Knock Out were two of those who saw the sight of their master. Starscream just looked and confused, while Knock Out had a huge grin on his faceplate, before Starscream could ask Knock out beat him to it "Don't worry about it I'll tell you all about this, but first the others need to be here as well" Starscream was just silent, but wondered what he was talking about.

Things were definitely changing around the Nemesis, the Decepticons were beginning to understand the true value of comradeship and family.

**Yahooo! Gomene nina! This new chapter is finished, I just hope everyone will be satisyied with this. **

**Did anyone see the TV Special of Transformers Prime, what an ending and Megatron reformed as well as Knock Out. Optimus became the new Primus of Cybertron…Yes that is what I will call it because it is so and he finally gets the peace he deserves. **

**Anyways I'll do my best to start the next chapter and to continue with Beast Wars as well. But this new study has got me going as well, is really fun and I'm relaxed with the new people at the university. **

**Until the next Chapter….Read & Review Please!**


End file.
